A New Dawn
by Christene Cullen
Summary: WARNING: New Moon spoilers! Basicly, what will happen after New Moon. All about Edward and Bella's wedding, Victoria and the Volturi coming after them, etc. CHAPTER TEN NOW UP! YAY!
1. A Party

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these wonderful characters, sadly.

**A/N: **I wasn't sure if this was a good place to stop the chapter. It seemed appropriate at the time, but I might take it down for a bit to add some more in if the second chapter doesn't flow smoothly.

Also, just to inform you: this takes place at Phil and Renee's house, on Phil's birthday. I dunno what birthday it was, but… -shrugs- And please, review, but I would prefer no flames.

1. A Party

"Mom," my voice sounded too calm, too smooth and silky, to be my own, especially with the news I had. I took a deep breath as my mom turned her large, child-like brown eyes towards me. It was obvious she was excited about Phil's – what was it, 33rd? - Birthday. I gulped as I watched her continue to organize a bouquet of bright yellow daisies in a glimmering crystal vase.

"What is it, Bella, honey?"

I realized that my brows were puckered after it was too late. "Did you pick up Phil's dry cleaning?" I asked weakly as I glanced up at my fickle mother.

Rolling her eyes, the woman that I looked up to grinned. "Of course, dear! You worry about me too much!" She laughed as I turned my own wide brown eyes down to my hand. I had to tell her of the engagement soon, and soon was in the next hour, before Edward and Phil were home.

Scowling sourly, my mom glanced out the window at the clouds hovering above Jacksonville. It was Edward's kind of weather. "I hope it doesn't rain on our little party," Renee mumbled as she grabbed a set of four glass salad bowls.

"Mom," I took a deep breath before spitting the rest of the words out.

"Hmm?" She asked again, this time her lips taught in annoyance as though she knew what I was going to say.

"Edward and I are going to get married." I rushed the words, and cringed at my mom's reaction before it happened. But before I could explain anything, a large shattering noise filled the house. My mom had dropped the salad bowls, and was now staring at me as if I had a second head.

"Mom?" I asked weakly as I watched her, though she was unmoving; I was worried a bit about that. I had no way of telling when the explosion would burst out of her.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Her voice was harsh, and edged with hysteria like it always was when I was in trouble. "Why?" It was all she asked.

"I love him, mom," I replied weakly as I stared down at my hands, afraid to look up at her.

Renee snorted. "I thought I loved Charlie, too!" she cried in the same hysterical tone. I could tell, with out looking up, her eyes were searching my face.

"That's different, mom," I told her with a sigh.

"How?" She demanded harshly, her lips pulled back into what seemed to be a snarl; at least, it did to me.

Telling her about the vampire business was definitely out, so I was left to fend for myself. "Edward and I have been dating for at least a year now, and we haven't fought in forever!" I pointed out as I inwardly cringed at the lie. We did fight often, only that pertained to the vampire side of things.

"So?" My mother demanded, with out the hysterics this time.

"Please, mom, can't you just be-" I was cut off by the sound of tires squealing to a halt.

"Edward's home," Renee pointed out sourly, her lips puckered. I was surprised that she didn't rush out to greet Phil, as she usually would have in this situation.

Edward was the first to enter the small living room, and when he did, his brow furrowed. Phil entered behind Edward, still chuckling about something, which I guessed was linked to the tire squealing. Both were drenched from head to toe in water.

"'S raining," Phil pointed out to Renee as he ambled over to give mom a kiss. She just smiled weakly at Phil, and then turned to glare at Edward, who was now by my side.

"What's going on?" Asked a rather confused Phil as his eyes traveled from mom to me to Edward.

"Nothing," I told him dryly as I looked away from Renee and Phil to glance up at Edward.

"Nothing," Renee snorted. Obviously, she wasn't going to let this drop. "Bella," She started, her voice hysterical again, "Is going to marry Edward!" She cried as she barked out a short, harsh laugh. "Isn't that wonderful?" She asked Phil sarcastically as she sagged down into his favorite arm chair.

Phil was there in a flash, one of Renee's shaking hands held between his own. "It'll be fine, Hun. We just have to sort this out, is all," Phil cooed as he perched himself on the arm of the chair and patted Renee's hand.

Edward, on the other hand, was completely calm. He quietly lounged in a polished wooden chair he had silently dragged in from the dining room. With quick hands, he had pulled me onto his lap, and I was leaning my head against the crook of his neck. As usual, he felt hard as granite, and just as cold. Adding to this was the factor that he was drenched from head to toe, and droplets of rain water silently fell from the tip of his pointed nose onto the crown of my head. I shivered instinctively, but ignored him as he attempted to push me off his lap.

"Does Charlie know?" Renee snapped as she glared at Edward, who gently cradled me.

I shook my head in response.

With a disbelieving glare, my mom stood and stormed into the kitchen, Phil stood to follow, but I shook my head. Instead, I followed Renee into her huge, fully furnished kitchen.

"Mom, please!" I quietly begged, my eyes wide as she turned to glare at me.

"Please what, Bella? Please support you in four months, when both of you are broke and need college funds? Please take you in when he leaves you for some one prettier or you tire of that life?"

Her last words stung. "Edward won't leave me," I told her softly, tears starting in my eyes. "Mom, it isn't your decision, or responsibility! I chose this on my own, and I am ready to accept the consequences," I told her desperately.

Renee shook her head as the doorbell tingled through the house.

"We'll talk later," She told me quietly as the low rumble of voices reached us. At the same time, we both launched out of the kitchen and headed for the front room. Standing in the small office was Phil and Edward, as well as two others I didn't recognize.

"Bells," Phil chimed as I slipped beside Edward, "I'd like you to meet my eldest sister, Claudia, and her husband, tom. Tom, Claudia, this is my stepdaughter Bella, and her boyfriend," The words sounded foreign on Phil's ever-smiling lips, "Edward."

Both Edward and I quickly responded with smiles and hand shakes all around as mom chatted happily with Claudia. Soon to join us were Phil's mom and dad, who I had met at the wedding, and his other sister, Georgie, who was still single.

As soon as we could, Edward and I snuck off into the living room, which was occupied by two others. One was a boy of about 10. His chin and nose were dead on Phil's. He wore a Spiderman t-shirt, which made Edward smile from some memory or other. Sitting across from him, reading the instructions to some card game or other was a girl who seemed to be about the same age as me. She wore two tight, ribbed muscle shirts layered over one another, and a jean mini skirt barely managed to cover her thighs. Grey leggings tightly clung to her outrageously skinny legs and cut off at the calves. Long, bleach blonde curls twirled down to her mid-back, and long, choppy bangs fell across her large blue eyes.

Her skirt put my best pair of jeans, which I was wearing now, and my lacey camisole to shame. My hair, which I had quickly pulled back into a ponytail, must have seemed like a rat's nest compared to her long glossy layers. And, compared to her curves, I was as curvy as a board. My cheeks burned as I looked over at Edward, whose eyebrows were slightly raised.

The motion of me turning my head made her look up, and stare at Edward.

An awkward silence filled the room as no one bothered to introduce themselves. Finally, the 10 year old stirred. "I'm gonna go find mom," he muttered as he rushed off down the hall.

Finally, the silence was broken. "Are either of you gonna, like, introduce yourself?" my step cousin asked, her eyes set on Edward, a smile on her lip glossed lips.

I piped up, "I'm Bella, and this is my boyfriend-"

"Edward." He introduced himself, his smooth velvety voice rippling the atmosphere.

With us introduced, she stood up. "I'm Shelly," she introduced herself, her voice high and squeaky and irritating to my ears. She offered me her neatly manicured hand, which I curtly shook. She then turned to Edward, whose smile was that of amusement.

"Do you see something you like?" Shelly asked as she returned his smile.

Edward shook his head. I could tell he was about to burst with laughter. "Excuse me," He offered as he turned and headed towards the bathroom; probably to laugh and calm down, or just to leave us alone.

As soon as Edward was gone, Renee entered the living room. "Bella, dear?" she asked, gesturing to a corner. I quickly followed her, not wanting to get into any more trouble. "Please," She asked, no, she begged. "Don't mention this marriage business to any one," She threatened, her eyes following Shelly as she took her seat on the couch.

"I won't, mom," I promised quickly. I knew how much mom wanted to impress her new family, and having an 18 year old daughter who was not yet out of school and already engaged wasn't too impressive.

"Good," Renee sighing in relief, and quickly headed off to chat with Claudia a bit more before dinner.

Shaking my head, I plopped down on the sofa next to Shelly. "So," I might as well attempt to make conversation. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, not even remotely curious in her answer.

Shelly looked at me as though I was stupid. "No," was her flat reply.

I just sat silently, until I realized Edward's unusually long absence. But before I could leave, Shelly spoke up.

"I'd ask you the same, but that'd be pointless. So instead, I'll ask you how you ended up with him."

I looked over at her as if she were joking. "We really like each other." I told her quietly, my eyes on my hands, not daring to look up at her.

Shelly snorted and shook her head, then opened her mouth as though to reply. But she was cut off as every one trampled into the dining room, Edward included.

Shelly and I both rushed in to snag seats, but we were all beaten by Edward, who was seated in a middle chair on the side of the table. I quickly sat on Edward's left, and Phil's right. Shelly sat on Edward's right. I rolled my eyes, but was comforted as Edward laxly draped one arm over my shoulders. I was, after all, wearing the ring; well, figuratively, of course. Edward had yet to get the actual engagement ring, but he promised me one as soon as we got back. My eyes instinctively shot over to Renee, who was scowling at me from across the table.

I was quickly distracted from my mother as Shelly made a small movement. I looked over to see her offering Edward a platter of chicken my mom had cooked up. It brought a smile to my lips as Edward genuinely refused, but instead passed the platter to me.

"So you're a vegetarian?" Shelly asked as she skillfully batted her eyelashes. This made Edward chuckle and me giggle.

"You could say that," Edward answered as he gingerly placed a chicken breast, smelling strangely of olive oil and rosemary, on my own ornately decorated plate. I managed to get the rest of my food with out Edward's help.

"I don't think I could hurt myself scooping mashed potatoes," I complained as Edward attempted to scoop for me.

"With you," He replied darkly, "anything is possible."

I rolled my eyes in response as I grabbed the spoon from Edward's hands.


	2. Forks

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own Twilight. I only own Shelly.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, every one! I loved the comments! I didn't know you all liked Shelly so much, and here she is, in my new chapter! I rather enjoy writing about a brainless prep, actually! And, the plot thickens! –Le gaspeth-

2. Forks

"I don't think its smart, but I guess I have no say in it."

"No, mom, you don't." I couldn't believe how hard and cruel my own voice sounded.

"Just think it over one more time, Bella. Promise me that." Renee was anxious, and I could tell with out looking into her eyes and seeing her nervousness.

"I will," I promised quietly, my eyes flitting to Edward, who was back with Phil, talking about some useless male topic or other. Renee gently embraced me, then turned to call to Edward and Phil. I quickly glanced up at the digital board containing all the flight departure times. 30 more minutes, and then I would be on my way home, to Forks.

"Don't forget to write," Renee told me earnestly, her eyes searching my face for the slightest trace of emotion that might say I wouldn't go through with the wedding. She found none, and quickly glanced down at the dirty airport floor.

Suddenly, the voice was back. That high-pitched keening that meant Shelly was some where near-bye.

"OMG, Bella! Are you on this flight?" Shelly cried in mock surprise, a few giggles following her outburst. Shelly stopped a few feet away from me, her friends, all 4 of them, crowding around her to get a better look at Edward.

"Did you bring the whole school with you?" I asked quietly as I looked bind her and spotted a group of 4 guys glancing heatedly at Edward. Obviously, he was all Shelly had told her friends about.

Shelly looked confused at my comment, and switched her Starbucks mocha from one hand to the other. "What? I only brought, like, nine people, including muah! We're heading to some place or other for vaycay!" She smiled brightly at me, though I could see an edge of hatred residing in the smile. Ever since the birthday party, Shelly hadn't even attempted to be nice to me. When Renee invited her to stay the night with us, she did, only because Edward would be there. I had spent that night huddled into a ball under the covers, wondering what Edward was doing at that time. She had stopped in for lunch quite a few times, and spent the whole time focused on Edward. I was pulled back to the present only as a few girls whispered behind their hands.

"Vacation? But school is still in session, isn't it?" I asked, slightly confused at this. I had only come down for a long weekend, seniors getting Friday off, and I started school again as soon as I was back Monday, though there was only one more week of school left.

Shelly shook her head, a look that said, 'don't you know anything?' plastered on her model-like face. "Friday was our last day," Shelly informed Bella, as though she were a child. "And, being juniors, we don't have to worry about, graduation," Shelly smiled as her friends giggled frivolously behind their hands.

I was furious, and the next question just kind of came out. "And where are you going?" I asked through gritted teeth, my one fist that wasn't being held in Edward's cold hand clenched.

"We're off to stay in Port Angeles," She informed me as she brushed an invisible piece of link off of her stomach baring tube top.

I nearly laughed out loud. Dressed like that? I rolled my eyes. "Well, then. Have fun," I said bluntly as I turned and attempted to drag Edward towards the entrance to the jet way. He wasn't moving. I turned to find him talking to Shelly.

"Well, maybe we can drive up sometime," He was offering, to my own surprise.

"Edward!" I hissed, low enough so only he could hear. That lovely lopsided grin crept onto his lips as he turned towards me.

"Okay, I'm coming," He told me as he lightly ruffled my hair. I quickly darted down the jet way, nearly forgetting to hand the attendant my ticket as I tried to get into the plane before Shelly. In a minute, I was in my seat, buckled down, my head resting on Edward's shoulder. It was only 8.oo in the morning, and I was tired from waking at 6.oo to pack. I should have done like Edward, and packed last night. Too bad I had been busy fighting with my mom to do anything productive. That night I had cried myself to sleep, locked in Edward's cold embrace, depressed by the fact that my mother wasn't pleased with me; not in the least bit.

It was like she was following me. Soon, a high pitched laugh echoed through the plane. "Gawd, Vince! You are hilarrrrrious!" Shelly purred as she took her seat two rows up ahead of Edward and me. A large, muscular boy with a mop of curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes sat beside her. He looked nice enough, and a bit lost as well.

"But, Shelly. I was only telling you the score of last night's-" Vince was cut off by a sharp glare from Shelly, who jerked her head back towards Edward and me. Obviously, she had been attempting to show off in front of Edward, but it hadn't worked.

"Does her voice hurt your ears, or is it just my vampiric senses?" Edward whispered in my ear, his eyes focused on Shelly, who hadn't let his gaze go unnoticed. She beamed genuinely, and winked alluringly at him.

"It sounds like some one shoved a horn down her throat," I chortled, for one of the first times feeling evil. I covered my mouth with a hand to stifle the laughter, where as Edward let his pure, musical tones ring out through the cabin. Most heads turned, many young girls wide eyed as he smiled down at me.

"So, do you plan on sleeping the whole flight? My shoulder might go to sleep on me," Edward told me quietly as he pulled the arm rest of the chair up and gently laid me down on his lap. I had to admit, it was more comfortable than his shoulder. My eyes immediately flitted shut, and in moments I was asleep.

I woke up a few hours late to Edward, who was softly shaking me back to consciousness.

"You seemed as if you were dead, you were sleeping so heavily!" Edward chuckled as I rubbed my eyes. Jet lag had my body in its iron clasps, and I was slow to wake up fully.

"When the attendant came around, she asked me if you were dead. You are so pale, and so motionless. I almost thought so myself!" Edward chuckled as he took my face into his cool hands.

"I'm sorry," I yawned, my mouth nearly stretching as wide as my head. "I'm just so… t-t-tired!" I stuttered as I stifled another yawn.

Edward quickly pulled me up from my seat, and helped me as I struggled to remove my carry-ons from the over head compartments. I felt stiff from the cramped quarters, and my clothes seemed stark and wrinkled. I squirmed unnecessarily, trying to get comfortable as Edward draped his cold leather coat over my shoulders.

In twenty minutes, we were out of the airport, and heading towards Edward's shiny silver Volvo. I still could hear Shelly and her friends, who I had never been introduced to, behind us, following closely on our tail.

"Bella!" Shelly called shrilly from behind us. I cringed as her voice pierced my ears.

"Yeah?" I called back in a some what usual voice, though it was a bit flat with anger.

"Could you be a dear and give me and Vince a ride to Budget? It's right up the road…" She was twirling a strand of bleach blonde hair around one finger, and snapping her gum noisily. Two things I couldn't help but despise about her. I felt Edward continue moving lithely across the parking lot, despite the fact that I had stopped. He nodded to me, and I let out a small breath.

"Sure," My voice was weary in defeat, and I silently trudged back to the Volvo, not in the highest of spirits.

I don't know how I didn't see it coming, but I should have. As soon as we had reached the car, Shelly slid in the passenger's seat, up front, next to Edward, leaving me to sit in back by the quiet Vince. During this brief moment, I did get a good look at Vince. He was your typical Florida boy. A blonde, curly mop sat atop his head, and he kept it well up to date style wise. He was tan, the exact opposite of Edward, and was obviously exposed to the sun quite often. A shark's tooth dangled from a bit of string around his neck, and a silly grin was plastered to his face as he glanced at me.

"Vince," he offered, as he introduced himself. "You must be Bella," He said kindly, his large, watery blue eyes looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I am," I told him happily, a small, natural smile growing on my lips. Like Jacob, he was bright, and it was impossible not to smile around him. After that, we sat in awkward silence. And, as usual, Shelly was chatting away happily, despite the fact Edward was paying her no attention what so ever. After a while, I just sat back, letting my head rest against the seat, listening to the music. It was a CD Edward had burned, with a few rather interesting songs on it. Tracy Chapman's song, 'Fast Car' was playing now, and I smiled slightly as I remembered first hearing the song.

Edward and I were lounging on the couch, I eating a carton of chocolate ice cream, Edward humming along to certain symphonies. Suddenly, a slow, acoustic tune started humming softly through the speakers.

"Tracy Chapman," Edward was quick to point out the song as a strongly masculine voice started into the verse. I snorted.

"This is a female?" I asked in disbelief, Edward's eyes dancing as he glanced over at me and nodded.

I was quickly pulled from the memory as Vince asked about the song. "What song is this?" His voice was gruff, manly, and was almost as soothing as Edward's.

"Fast Car, Tracy Chapman," Edward and I answered at the same time, then laughed together.

"Um, turn left here," Shelly's voice easily cut through our light laughter, ruining the moment. She obviously didn't like being left out of the small joke.

I shook my head, and sang along with the chorus.

"I remember we were driving driving in your car  
the speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
and I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone."

I laughed lightly as I noticed that Vince had been humming along the tune, and shook my head. Edward was smiling as well, happy to see my whole life wasn't wasted, at the moment, hating Shelly. But for me to sing was definitely an odd thing. I had always refused to sing for, or with, for that matter, Edward. I blushed bright crimson as I realized that the car was stopped.

"Thanks for the ride," Shelly said happily to Edward, her face lit up as she hopped from the car and blocked my door, obviously prolonging me from getting out of the Volvo. "Definitely make sure to call me! You guys can come up with us to see a movie, or shop or something!" Shelly was too excited, I realized. She was attempting to rub Edward's forearm, but he was making sure she didn't get her fingers on him. I mentally praised Edward for this.

Finally, I was fed up with being left out. I pushed the door open, causing Shelly to stumble on her stiletto sandals. "Oops, sorry Shell!" I called as I jumped out of the car and entwined my fingers in Edward's. Edward glanced down at me, as though he were worried, but was distracted as Vince attempted to move Shelly away.

"Shelly, We've gotta go get Seth, John, Mike, Kelly, Carrie, Shay and Dee," he casually pulled Shelly off towards the registration office as I hopped back in the car and waved to Vince. He was nice, and I like him. But that didn't change my feelings for Shelly. She might have good taste in guys (not saying I'd pick Vince over Edward), but that didn't mean she was good herself.

"Well, that was… wonderful," I muttered as Edward slid into his own seat, a small frown on his face.

"Sure," He replied. He was obviously distracted. Quickly, he started up the Volvo, and turned up the music. He was thinking, that much was apparent.

"So, what are you thinking?" I asked Edward, my brows furrowed as I stared at him, mystified by his godly appearance. I still couldn't get over how perfect he looked, and the fact that he was mine. He just shook his head in reply. With a start, I realized that we were speeding down the interstate, towards the small town of Forks.

In a half an hour, we were home. He had made the trip that usually took an hour in half of that, only because of his crazy driving. The hesitation was obvious as he pulled up into Charlie's drive way, his headlights streaking the dirty garage door. It was 9.oo in the evening, thanks to the time change.

"Be careful, Bells," he warned in a low voice, his eyes holding my own.

"You aren't coming in?" I asked quickly, my eyes pleading and desperate.

"Not tonight, Bella." He sighed as I opened my mouth to argue further. With one finger, he closed my lips, and pressed his own cold lips against mine.

"You'll pick me up in the morning, right?" I gasped after he had pulled away. His only reply was a nod. I let out a long sigh as I hopped out of the car, and rushed into the house for the night. Edward would surely put my bags up into my room.

**A/N:** I guess that now I have to make Vince a large character… I do have a small plot for him, but I am still debating whether to use it or not. I think that if I do, the plot'll be too confusing. But… I really like Vince! He's one of my favorite characters I have ever written about. You'll hopefully found out more about him in later chapters… xD And… Bella sang! I was craving some Tracy Chapman at that moment, and that is one of the only songs of hers I know. You should definitely listen to it if you have never heard it.


	3. Port Angeles II

A/N: Okay. Plot thickens. I tried to make this chapter longer, so… yeah. Nothing more to say at the moment, though I do have something to say at the end!

3.

As I watched Edward drive away, I knew it would be a long night. I was bound to sleep restlessly, or have dreams riddled with nightmares. That usually happened when Edward wasn't around at night to hold me tight and help me sleep peacefully. But I had worse matters to attend to first; matters that were much, much worse than nightmares.

Charlie was, as I had predicted, sitting in the living room, some game or other illuminating the TV screen. His head snapped up as I entered the small house, and a dish clattered as he stood. He must have already eaten dinner.

"Hey, Bella!" Charlie called from the kitchen as I trudged in. "You look exhausted," He frowned momentarily and stopped the scrubbing of his plate.

"I am tired," I admitted sheepishly as I dropped down into Edward's chair. How was I going to tell Charlie about the wedding? He didn't even like Edward as much as he used to; not since Edward had left me, then returned after a wild goose chase through Europe. The motorcycles Jacob had left on the porch later that day hadn't helped the grounding predicament either. In truth, I had just finished my groundings for everything, and now I had to tell Charlie that I was getting married.

"Did you have fun in Jacksonville?" It didn't really sound like Charlie cared much, seeing as I had chosen gloomy Forks over sunny Florida, and was now safely home.

I just nodded in reply. Fun wasn't the best word to describe the trip, but why lie to Charlie?

"One of my step cousins and some of her friends are staying in Port Angeles for a while," I told Charlie reluctantly; I hoped it sounded more like an off hand tone, rather than a hate-filled tone.

"Really?" Charlie sounded delighted. "Maybe you can drive up to visit them, or they could come here!"

I, once again, only nodded. Now… how to bring up the topic of the wedding. But I didn't have to, for at that moment, the phone rang. I stood to answer immediately, but Charlie was there first.

"Hello?" Charlie was using his gruff, police chief voice. "Oh. Hi, Renee," His face was full of surprise, as was mine at hearing mom's name. "She just got home," Charlie looked uncomfortable, but why shouldn't he be? "Sure," He replied quickly. With the push of a button, Renee's anxious voice filled the room.

"Bella, Honey? Did you make it home safe?" Renee's voice was still nervous, though not as bad as before.

"Yeah. I slept the whole plane ride home," I told her quickly, my own voice still echoing how tired I felt.

"Good," Renee's voice was now brisk, business like. "Because we three have something we need to discuss," Renee's clipped tone slit through the air, and it was obvious what this would be about.

"Mom!" I nearly wailed, my tone heavy and distressed.

"Charlie, has Bella told you of her plans yet?" Renee asked quickly, her voice almost sounding gleeful at being the one to tell my over protective father about my wedding plans.

"What plans?" Charlie asked quickly. It was his turn to sound anxious now. I moaned quietly, anticipating my mom's words.

"Bella's getting married!" Renee cried through the phone, her voice calm. I could see the small smirk on her face as she spoke.

At first, Charlie looked confused. I could tell he was debating whether he should be happy or horrified, and soon, one emotion won. "Well, that's great, Bells," He said shortly, his brow furrowed. "I'm guessing Edward's the lucky man?" He asked with one eyebrow raised, his eyes crinkling up like they always did when he smiled.

I was shocked. I was also positive my jaw dropped, and my chin was touching the table. Charlie, my over protective, grounding, curfew-setting, police chief father had no problem with my marriage arrangements.

"What?" That was Renee. Her voice was small. I could envision her with her eyebrows up in surprise, her eyes wide. "Charlie, are you psychotic? Bella, is, getting, married!" She said hysterically again.

Charlie shrugged. "Well, we were married early too," he told Renee quietly. I could tell that Charlie hated speaking of the marriage, seeing as he was still in love with my mom. It must have been horrid for him to have to watch her leave, to live every day of his lonely life knowing that my mom lived under the protection of some other man…

"Exactly!" Renee cried, her voice almost horrified.

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to stop her. Do you remember what happened when you told your parents?" Charlie asked Renee quietly, his voice hollow.

Renee snorted. "Yeah, how could I forget? They were horrified…" Renee trailed off, now thinking about her words. "They weren't very nice about it, and threatened to kick me out. Not like I wasn't going to move out anyways…" Renee spoke quietly now, realization dawning on her.

"See?" Charlie asked quietly. He had been okay with it because he didn't want to scare me. He understood how hard this would be on me, what ever I chose, and he was letting it go. Wow.

"I guess you're right," Renee said stupidly, her voice filled with what I took as awe. Charlie smiled triumphantly.

"No more lectures?" I asked quickly. The only noise on Renee's end was her steady breathing, and then she spoke again.

"Yeah, I promise Bella," She said slowly, her voice full of hesitation. "But, Bells, is this what you really, really want? With your whole heart?"

I wanted to scream out no! What I really wanted was to be like Edward: a vampire. But that was nothing my mom needed to know; she'd probably have a coronary if I told her that. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Yes, mom. That's all I've ever wanted," I told her sincerely, Charlie beaming down at me. I was making choices on my own now, which must have been what inspired the smile.

This seemed to trouble Renee. "Okay, Bella. But do be careful," She warned quietly.

"I will mom," I promised her through the phone.

"Love you, and talk to you later," She said tonelessly, her voice echoing her depression at being defeated.

"Love you too, mom," I sighed. With that, I hung up the phone and glanced up at Charlie. "Thanks, Dad," I murmured quickly. With out thinking, I wrapped my arms around Charlie's middle, like any daughter would.

Charlie blushed sheepishly. "Your welcome, Bells," He quickly placed a small peck on the crown of my head. "Now, if I may suggest it, off to bed with you."

I nodded and slowly wound my way up the stairs.

--------------------------------

The next morning, I woke to the usual annoying beeping of my alarm clock. With tired hands, I shut the stupid mechanism off, and sat up. I felt dazed and discombobulated. Damn sleep deprivation. With one hand, I grabbed my bag of toiletries, while I attempted to open a drawer and grab out some decent clothing. In doing this, I managed to drop the bag on my toe, and open the drawer. Grumbling, I swiftly gathered the bag and clothes in my arms, not caring if it would make my jeans all wrinkled, or make the shampoo empty out of its bottle.

With that, I rushed out of my messy room and headed into the bathroom. The shower was already hot, seeing as Charlie had left only minutes ago, and I was able to jump in immediately. After letting the hot water relax my muscles, I jumped back out and towel dried my hair. The process left the dripping auburn curls in a tangle of slight curls, and caused a frown to come to my lips as I attempted to pull out the knots.

15 minutes later, I appeared in the hallway, clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. As usual, I had swept my hair up into a ponytail, and no make up adorned my face (Renee had attempted to get me into this girly craze a while ago, but I had quickly pushed it aside. I was destined to jab myself with the mascara wand sooner or later).

Still scowling, I headed down into the kitchen, where I absently poured some semi-stale cheerios into a bowl, and doused the bland Os in milk. It took me no longer than five minutes to realize that the cereal was hard as rocks, thanks to the fact that they had sat at the back of the cupboard for over a month. I quickly emptied the bowl, and looked at the clock.

"I guess I should leave…" I told the clock in a bored tone, my eyes dull as I grabbed the keys of my Chevy and quickly headed out the door. Edward had promised to meet me at school, and it was cloudy, so I looked forward to seeing the Greek god I called my boyfriend waiting for me in the parking lot. I swiftly backed out of the drive, nearly running into the mail box in my rush, and turned my truck towards the school.

The drive took me ten minutes tops, and I was one of the first people at school. Even Edward's shiny silver Volvo was missing in action at the moment. Sighing, I sluggishly hopped from the warm, dry cab of my truck and headed over to a wet bench. My rain coat served as a nice cushion as I sat, waiting for some one to show up other than the occasional student council member or teacher. They were the only sane ones who showed up to school a half hour early, I now realized.

Shaking off the lonely feeling, I returned to my calculus book open on my lap. Ever since Edward and I had started dating, we were inseparable, until Charlie banned him from the house. That was another reason I was surprised my dad hadn't totally flipped out when Renee told him of the wedding. Maybe, deep down inside, he had really loathed the idea, but he was putting up with it for me…

"Good Morning." I was surprised when Edward's familiar voice greeted my ears.

"Edward!" I quickly stood and threw my arms around his torso. Maybe I was a little too enthusiastic. Edward wasn't surprised- for once- by my reaction. He just wrapped his own cold, strong arms around me, nearly crushing me, though in a delicate way, unlike Jacob had done.

Jacob. Right as I had begun to forget my days with out the love of my life, my candle light in the dark, I was reminded. I let out a small groan, and Edward immediately stiffened.

"What?" Edward asked quickly as he placed his hands on my shoulders and thrust me away from him, so he could look in my eyes. Even then, he had to duck his head. My own eyes looked any where but his smoldering topaz eyes; but it was too much. I immediately collapsed, and found myself peering into two pools of liquid gold.

"I was just remembering something," I told him flatly. I knew Edward hated talking of Jacob, so I wasn't about to mention him.

"And what would you be remembering?" He asked, still peering deeply into my eyes, dazzling me. Just the passion pooling in his eyes made my heart speed, my pulse to rush in my ears, and my cheeks to flush a deep crimson.

"Jacob," I quickly blurted out the name, and my cheeks flushed even deeper. The smallest trace of a growl lurked in Edward's chest, the sound hardly echoing from his lips, which were now forming a wordless snarl. In one second, Edward had swiftly turned and rushed to the front door of building three. This conversation was over.

All day, Edward was over protective, bearing down on me like a cloud (as if there weren't enough in my life). I attempted to ask him what was up during calc, physics, and honors lit, but he just shook his head and continued listening to the teacher. Finally, at the end of the day, he answered.

"Some thing isn't right." Those were his only words, and they were heavy, and full of purpose.

"What is it?" I quickly demanded, my eyes troubled as I looked over at his stiff form. In response, he shook his head. "I'll meet you at Charlie's?" I asked quickly, my eyes pleading as he smiled down on me for the first time today.

"As always," Edward chuckled as he left me in the cab of my truck, a small smile spread across my lips.

I zoomed home, exceeding the speed limit as best I could with out making the truck's engine burst into flames. It was a game: see if the mortal can beat the vampire. I always lost, as I did today. A small scoff masked my usually sunny features as I stepped from the cab of the truck and headed inside. Edward was lounging on the couch, lighting up the living room with his immaculate rays of radiance.

"Took you long enough," He teased as I seated myself in front of him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, when you're truck barely exceeds 50…" I trailed off, still scoffing.

"Well, when your boyfriend offers you a jaguar-" I quickly interrupted.

"The truck gets me around, and I have become very attached to it. Besides, with out me, the poor thing'll be shipped off to a junk yard!" I threw my hands in the air, as if I really cared that much. Edward took this as an invitation to wrap his stone hard arms around my torso, and to pull my down beside him. But suddenly, Edward tensed up, and quickly stood. As he did this, the doorbell echoed through the house.

"Edward," I warned quickly. I immediately stood and headed to the front door. What I saw shocked me, and wasn't what I was expecting.

"Hey, Bella!" It was Jacob Black, and he looked rather cheerful. Hadn't he seen Edward's car?

"Hey Jake," I said gingerly, not inviting him in for fear of a fight.

"Can I come in?" The now larger, muscular teen asked in his deep, husky voice.

"I'd rather you not," I immediately responded in saddened tones. He just looked at me as if I were joking, and gently pulled me aside, allowing his large hulking self to pass through. I immediately cringed, and he stopped dead.

"I should have known," Jacob growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you should have," Edward's voice was a light drawl, full of merry amusement.

"I came to tell you something, but now isn't the best time, I see," Jacob snarled, his lips pulled away from his teeth in a harsh sneer.

"Jake, maybe you'd better-"

"Yeah, Jakey. Why don't you run back home to your little wolfy pals?" I had never heard Edward mimic anyone like that, and I really didn't like it.

"Edward, please-" Once again, I was interrupted.

"Leave it Bella. His actions are as cold as his heart is." Jacob spat, his voice carrying more venom than I thought was possible. Jacob had been my number one confident while Edward was gone, as well as my best friend. I hated to see him like this: angry and upset. There also seemed to be a bit of disappointment lurking in the depths of his coal black eyes. But that was all he had ever been, a friend and confident.

Edward, on the other hand, was enraged. "You don't know half of what you think you do," Edward spat, his topaz eyes blazing with fury, his fists clenched, his lips quivering between a snarl and a scowl.

"Edward, please!" I put my hands on his chest and gazed up into his eyes in attempt to distract him.

"I guess I should've known you'd take his side Bella. You always do, even if it isn't the smart move." Jacob was just being foolish now, pushing all the right buttons of both Edward and me. But then, Edward did something totally irrational, which was odd for him. He took up the possessive crouch I had seen him hunched into only twice. Damn. Why was it always over me?

"Aw, how sweet: attempting to protect her. You remember the contract, don't you?" Jacob clucked, a horrid smirk that wasn't his at all etched into every wrinkle and line on his hard face.

"I'd break the pact a thousand times before letting Bella go with you," Edward hissed under his breath, his eyes intent on Jacob, who was standing only five feet away.

Jacob became enraged at this, which I knew was nothing good. A ripple spread through his body. I knew what that meant.

"Go, Jacob," I commanded, my voice shaking with both rage and fear. I was trapped between two of the most fearful creatures on the face of the earth, both mad.

Jacob let out a low growl, which echoed in a nasal tone. Edward let out his own low growl, which was more guttural.

"Damn it, Jake! Just go!" I cried, finally leaving Edward to push Jacob towards the door.

Jacob left willingly, his eyes hard as he turned and headed towards the trees. Edward watched beside me, still sputtering about the fight. As Jake walked away, he held his hand up in a rather rude gesture, which sent Edward tearing through the house, so fast, he was a blur.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, my eyes wide as I glanced around the room.

"Over here," he murmured quietly from the living room.

"You okay?" It was my turn to comfort him.

Taking a deep breath, Edward nodded. "Yes, Bella, I'm okay. You're just lucky I didn't tear him to shreds back there." Edward's eyes were burning a hole through me, seeing as they were still blazing.

"He was horrid to you," I informed Edward quietly, my eyes filling with tears of anger. It was ghastly, but it was something that always happened when I was feeling a very strong emotion, which, at the time being, was rage.

Edward glanced over at me, his eyes full of worry. "I'm so… afraid, Bella. Afraid for you. With the wrong move, either of us could kill you. Do you realize that?" Edward's voice was thick and full of meaning. I knew he worried about the lack of fear in my emotional self, but fear wasn't something I felt usually, unless there was blood or spiders involved.

"You're life is so fragile, your body so delicate. With the push of a finger, I could kill you, Bella! Kill you! With the swipe of his claws, the wolf could slice you into little bits. And you're afraid of none of this," Edward sighed as if in defeat, but I knew better.

"Change me," I commanded, my eyes finding his. "C'mon, Edward! I won't run away screaming like you hope! You know it. I'm not like that," I meant what I said, and he knew it. fury reflected in his face.

"No, Bella. Case closed." He stated flatly.

"Aw, c'mon, Edward! Bite me!" I provoked, as I laid my head in his lap and stared straight up at him. This seemed to cheer him slightly, though that wasn't what I had been aiming for.

"Please, Bella. Stop acting ridiculous!" He laughed gently, his voice tinkling like a music box. I scoffed.

"I wasn't joking," I said pointedly, my eyebrows raised.

"I know," Edward smiled lightly, though his eyes were still hard. Why had I thought that would make him change me?

"Fine, then. I'll just wait until after the wedding. You do remember our deal, don't you?" I asked him happily, my eyes dancing as I watched him intently.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" He told me quickly, his voice smooth and relaxing. He made me forget everything, including the fact that my stomach was now grumbling. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I quickly jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Edward was there in a flash, standing in front of the open refrigerator.

"So, what's for dinner, chef?" I asked him in a taunting voice, a small smirk on my lips as I watched him pull packages out of the fridge. Edward smirked as he began adding this and that into a mixing bowl. First flour, yeast, then eggs.

"I was thinking pizza?" he told me casually as he proceeded in making a gooey white mixture. I grimaced as he smudged some flour across my already pale cheeks. In return, I did the same, though the powder was hardly noticeable on his pure milky white cheeks. He chuckled in reply, and I immediately got to work dicing tomatoes and crushing garlic.

An hour later, we had the pizza in the oven, and were once again sitting together on the couch. I was nearly asleep as Edward gently held me in his arms, like he always did: carefully. But despite the hesitation in his embrace, I was comfortable, and wasn't troubled by worries of nightmares, werewolves, or mad vampires. I inhaled deeply, Edward's heady scent filling my nostrils.

In a flash, Edward had stood, and I was falling over on the couch. "What?" I asked quickly, perplexed by his sudden movement.

"Charlie's home." Edward flashed me a small grin before heading towards the front door.

"Wait! You're not leaving, are you?" my voice was panicked, and my eyes were wide. All of this made Edward chuckle his musical laugh.

"Of course not! I am just going home, and I'll be right back. Besides, you two still have to eat dinner," Edward smiled as the timer buzzed, announcing that the pizza was done. I stared after him as he quickly strode out into the rain, and then jogged to the Volvo, like any real human male would do. But, unfortunately, Edward was stopped by Charlie. The two quickly exchanged words that I couldn't here, but both were smiling by the end of the conversation.

"So, what's for dinner, Bells?" Charlie asked as he stepped over the threshold and into the hall, where he stripped off his rain jacket, belt and boots.

"Pizza," I told him quickly, my face guarded as he entered the kitchen, where I had set out two plates and two glasses. "It's home-made," I told him quickly as I laid a slice of the steaming pizza onto Charlie's plate, then a slice onto mine. I immediately began eating, wanting to finish quickly, so I could get up to my room and relax with Edward. But Charlie was feeling sociable tonight.

"How was your day, Bella?" Charlie asked happily, his eyes crinkling as he bit into the steaming pizza.

"Err, it was good," I told him truthfully. "Jacob Black stopped by," I told him quietly, my eyes focused on my plate. Charlie nodded in approval.

"What did you two do?" He asked casually as he took another slice of pizza.

"We just...talked," I told him quietly as I nibbled at the pizza, not hungry any more. We sure did talk, alright. At least, Edward and Jacob talked. I shifted uneasily in my chair, wanting dinner to finish quickly.

"That's good," Charlie said absently, his mind obviously else where. "I talked to Edward," Charlie told me in the same vacant voice.

"Really?" I asked, feigning my interest.

"Yup. He said that he was real nervous about the wedding," Charlie seemed almost proud about this, for reasons I wasn't sure of.

"Oh." It was all I could think to say. What did you say to your father when he was talking about your fiancé?

"Edward's a nice boy," Charlie remarked fondly as he shoved the rest of his seconds slice into his mouth, and then took a third.

"I thought you didn't like him, after… you know," I said absently as I finished off another slice of the pizza. Despite the lacking hunger, the food was pretty good. I should have known, seeing as Edward had cooked it.

Charlie looked puzzled, and shook his head. "Of course not. I was just mad at him," Charlie told me shortly.

Rolling my eyes, I stood. "I have some homework to finish up. See you later?" I told Charlie, who nodded. With that, I dumped my dish into the sink, and slowly wound my way upstairs. With hurried steps, I entered my yellow bedroom, where I found Edward lying across the bed, as usual.

"How was the pizza?" Edward asked casually, his eyes lighting as I sat beside him.

"It was good," I told him casually, my eyes searching his immaculate face. How could this creature of perfection be in love with me? The question kept circling around my head as I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Just good?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay, it was wonderful," I told him, smiling slightly. My eyes were drooping, and a wave of exhaustion was washing over me.

"You should go to sleep," Edward told me quietly. I just nodded, and kicked off my shoes. Edward was on top of his game, and quickly slid me under the covers. I could still feel his cold body lying firmly beside me, and his familiar, stone hard arms wrapped around me. Then, at once, the slow, melodic song filled my ears. As usual, he was humming my lullaby. It was so lovely, it provoked good dreams. In seconds, I had slipped beneath the surface of consciousness, and was sleeping peacefully.

Morning couldn't have come sooner. I awoke to Edward's cool hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake.

"We'll be late if you don't get up now," Edward told me, a small smirk on his lips as I sat up, cringing at the memory of school.

"We don't have to go, do we?" I asked him quietly as I grabbed my bag and slumped off to the bathroom.

In fifteen minutes, I was downstairs and chomping hastily on a bagel. Edward was seated across from me, his face light and amused, his eyes dancing.

"You're in a good mood today," I informed him grumpily. He only smiled in return. I quickly finished off the bagel, then gulped down a glass of orange juice.

"Ready," I informed him quickly, my eyes meeting his momentarily, then skittering away to glance down at my hands. Edward nodded as I stood, and followed me to the door, where I stopped. "Where's your car?" I asked lamely, my eyes appraising his god-like appearance.

"We're taking the truck," he told me happily, a smile on his perfect lips. With that, he plucked my car keys from the pocket of my jeans, and grabbed my hand. Once he had done that, we both headed out to the truck, where he opened my door, then ran around to get in on the driver's side. I trusted Edward, but sometimes I worried about the speeds he demanded driving at. Sadly, my truck could hardly push 60.

With in minutes, we were at school. The lot was already crowded, and I could easily pick out familiar cars. Edward gracefully slid into a spot between Mike's hulking suburban, and Rosalie's ostentatious cherry red BMW.

And so, the rest of the week passed with out incident. Finally, it was Friday, and we were free to do what ever we pleased. At least, that was what I had hoped.

"It's Friday," I told Edward quickly, my eyes lifting only to look at him. We were walking up to Charlie's house, our hands laced together. Everything was quiet, for the rain had stopped, though large, puffy clouds were still fogging up the sky and blocking out the sun. "We're free!" I told Edward happily, my eyes dancing as we entered the house.

Edward only smiled. "Yes, free. But remember, we do have graduation Sunday," Edward told me happily, his eyes dancing as well, which was rather unusual for my vampire sweetheart.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone. Rolling my eyes, I picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I asked, expecting to hear Charlie telling me he'd be home late again. Instead, I nearly gasped as a high-pitched voice filled my ears.

"Hey Bella! What's happenin'?" It was Shelly, and I was horrified.

"N-n-nothing," I quickly stuttered, too enraged to say anything else.

"So, you, like, graduate Sunday, right?" She asked in a falsetto voice. In the background, I could here Fergie's latest hit, "London Bridge," blaring through the hotel room the girls had reserved.

"Yeah," I told her quietly, my eyes narrowed in annoyance as Edward watched from a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, a few of us were planning on going out to see a movie tonight, and were wondering if you and Edward would, like, want to join us?" She asked me in a sweet voice.

With that, Edward snatched the receiver from my hands. "We'd love to join you, Shelly," Edward told my cousin, his voice suave and refined as he spoke. "So, meet you at La Poca Italia at 7.00?" Edward asked as he glanced up at the kitchen clock, which read 3.30 p.m. "See you then," Edward sighed into the receiver, and then hung the phone up.

"Why do you like her so much?" I asked sullenly, my arms folded across my chest, my eyes fixed on the floor. I hardly heard a noise as Edward swept me up into a hug.

"You really think I like her?" He asked me, his eyes sparkling in pleasure of watching me struggle to grasp this. I nodded quickly. "Well, you are wrong. There are other matters I need to attend to in Port Angeles," He told me all of this truthfully, his voice sincere. "Now, you might want to go change. I don't think Shelly would approve of this outfit…" He laughed after that comment, then pushed me towards the stairs.

I quickly turned around to stick my tongue out at him, which caught Edward off guard. With a quick smile, I dashed (or attempted to) up to my room, and quickly shut the door behind me.

"You really should think about starting to run faster," Edward teased from the bed, where he was now sprawled. I rolled my eyes and dug through my nearly empty drawers in a vain attempt to find something decent to wear.

"What do you think about this?" I asked Edward as I held up a pair of jeans, an orange t-shirt, and a blue sweater-jacket striped with green and red. Edward shrugged.

"What ever you feel comfortable in," he told me with a small smile.

"Well then, out, so I can change," I told him quickly, my arms folded over my chest and my foot tapping as he slowly exited the room, pulling the door closed behind him, a small smirk on his face.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly changed out of the worn jeans and t-shirt from school, and threw on the newer pair of jeans, the sweater and the nicer t-shirt. Frowning momentarily, I shuffled over to my closet, and glanced through the assortment of… three pairs of shoes. One was a strappy stiletto, the same pair I had worn to prom, and my usual pair of worn tennis shoes. The last pair was a pair of black clogs, purchased so graciously by Alice. Seeing as they were the only shoes that matched my attire, I quickly slipped my feet into the supple leather, then trudged out into the hall.

"All ready," I told Edward as I fastened my hair back into a low ponytail at the base of my neck.

"Took you long enough!" Edward teased, grabbing my hand and staring down the steps, towards the front door.

"So, do I ever get to know why you are so fascinated by Shelly?" I asked him lightly, hoping my voice sounded more like I was teasing than worried.

Edward seemed to ponder this question as he pulled up the passenger door of the Volvo for me, then rushed around to his side. Once we were both in, and I was secured by a seat belt, Edward shook his head. "No. You'll know sooner or later," he told me, a small frown tugging on his lips as he backed out of Charlie's drive, his eyes focused on the road.

For once, Edward actually drove slowly. He didn't let the speedometer's needle go over 85, and I was quite confused why.

"You were taking your time?" I asked with raised eyebrows as I stepped out onto the crowded streets of Port Angeles. Edward smiled down at me.

"Why are you always so nervous? I won't hit anything," he told me calmly as he engulfed one of my small hands in his own large, cold hand. The contact was comforting, and I was sure I wouldn't loose him on the crowded streets.

"Because anything can happen, driving at one hundred miles an hour," I grumbled as he pulled me along the boardwalk, his eyes shimmering with entertainment. A few chuckles left his lips as he shook his head. "And, where are we going?" I demanded, suddenly realizing that we had an hour to waist, and I wasn't sure what his plans were.

But as I spoke, Edward stopped in front of a rather urbane store. It was all glass facing the streets, so on-lookers could peek in at what was for sale. Inside were rows and rows of glass-topped counters, and glittering pieces of jewelry were displayed all throughout the display boxes. The windows shimmered with gold, silver, diamonds, pearls, and all other kinds of lovely ornaments.

"Why would you want jewelry?" I asked Edward, a small grin on my lips at the thought of Edward wearing jewelry.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "I wanted to get myself a lovely earring," he informed me with a roll of his eyes. With that, he pulled me into the shop. A small tinkle echoed through the store, causing the few people wandering around to glance up at us. There were two couples, one looking to be about 80 years old, the other a couple not much older than Edward and I: early twenties.

"Wait…" Realization dawned on me. "Wait! Are we getting…?"

"A ring, yes," Edward finished for me. He was standing by one of the many counters, his eyes reflecting the shimmering gold.

"Oh…" I mumbled as a man, who was dressed in a black suit and a pink tie came over to smile happily at Edward and me.

"Welcome to City Styles Jewelry! I'm Chet. Can I be of any assistance?" the man asked in a falsely cheerful voice. Edward nodded.

"Yes, my fiancé and me are looking for a ring, for her, of course," Edward told Chet. Edward momentarily glanced over at me. I was still a bit dazed and confused. I didn't need a ring… I was content saying Edward was my fiancé.

"Of course!" Chet said, his eyes flashing from Edward to me. I knew what he was thinking: they're too young to be getting married! But how wrong he was! "So, what's the price range?" Chet asked in the same falsely happy voice. He was probably expecting it to be on the lower end, seeing as we were young. So naturally, Edward's answer shocked him.

"There is none," Edward said bluntly, his eyes now scanning the racks of jewelry. "Bella, do you have any preference?" Edward asked me in an offhand tone. I went to stand beside him.

"Something cheap," I hissed in his ear. He knew that I hated him spending money on me.

"Please, Bella. It's an engagement ring, something you'll always have, and something you'll show to your grandchildren," there was a twist of sarcasm in his words, and a quirky smile rested on his lips. I eagerly laced my fingers through his.

"What grandchildren?" I whispered back, only in a joking manner. This made Edward frown.

"Would you prefer silver, or gold?" Edward asked, the frown still in place as he continued looking over the rings.

"What about white gold?" I asked him. He nodded, and pulled me over to another cabinet. We were followed closely by Chet.

The rings in this cabinet sparkled smartly in the false light. Diamonds and emeralds seemed to be the big thing this season, so every one of the white gold bands were studded with at least five small diamonds. I frowned down at these. I wasn't one to wear big blingish jewelry.

"Do you have anything… simpler?" I asked Chet, my eyes still scanning the racks. Chet nodded, and pulled out a few plain bands, then a few with smaller stones encrusted deep into the metal. I just stared at them, and finally, decided that the one on the end was perfect.

"I like this one," I told Chet. Edward gently plucked the ring from the box, and, smiling, slipped it only my ring finger. A few tears sprung in my eyes, blurring my vision as Edward pulled me into a tight embrace. Chet watched from behind the counter, and it was obvious he got this reaction quite often.

Edward lightly kissed the crown of my head, his eyes staring straight into mine. "You sure?" he asked as he pulled a wallet from his back pocket.

I nodded earnestly. "Definitely sure," I told him with a slight smile, my eyes meeting his gaze and nearly melting my heart.

"That'll be-" Chet began to read the price aloud, but Edward immediately handed him a credit card.

"Just charge it," Edward told Chet, a half smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He knew how much I hated him spending money on me. After running the card through the machine, Chet handed Edward the credit card.

"Have a wonderful day," Chet said in the same falsely happy voice.

Edward nodded and started to the door. I watched in awe as the light from the light fixtures shown down on him. The other woman, one of the other couples, was staring at Edward as well, to her fiancé's dismay. I only smirked and pranced to catch up. In doing this, I managed to trip on the carpet, and land in Edward's arms. He had been prepared, as usual. "Thanks," I mumbled sincerely as we exited the shop. "Now where to?" I asked, my voice sunny, despite the cloudy weather.

"La Poca Italia," Edward told me in a slightly off-hand voice. "We're meeting Shelly, Vince, Seth and Kelly will be there," he told me quietly, his eyes meeting mine. "Do you still have a problem with it?" he asked me, one eyebrow raised. He looked wonderful when he was curious. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess not, since you'll be there," I told him with a small sigh. "I love you," I added quickly.

Edward rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "I know you do," He told me with a slight grin. With that, he pulled me up against his cold body, and laced his arm around my waist. It was comforting, really, walking down the streets, protected by Edward. Especially since, the last two times I had visited this place, something bad had happened.

In minutes, we were in front of a small restaurant. The sign was a large Italian flag, with the name stitched in black letters. There weren't many tables, but, through one of the big glass windows, I spotted Shelly and Vince. There was also a red head, who I assumed to be Kelly, sitting a seat down from Kelly, and a young man with spiky brown hair one seat down from Vince. I inhaled sharply as Edward pulled open the door for me. The sweet aroma of garlic immediately hit my nose as we entered the small bistro. It was nicely decorated, and, as usual, I felt underdressed.

"Over here!" Shelly called from their table. Edward put on a small grin, and I didn't even attempt to look cheerful. "We saved you two seats," Shelly said with a coy smile. She patted the cushioned seat next to her, and I quickly slid into the seat. Vince quickly switched to the seat across from me, putting Edward on the end and across from Shelly.

"Thanks," Edward said to Vince as he slid into the seat, his eyes locked on mine.

"So, what's good here?" I asked no one in particular, since none of them had been here, and neither had I.

"How should we know? We are the new ones, after all," Shelly said as she batted her eyelashes at Edward. I rolled my eyes as the waitress came over, and, like always, fixing her eyes on Edward.

"Welcome to La Poca Italia," the waitress started, a large smile on her thin lips. She was facing Edward. "I'm Callie, and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink?" Callie asked us, her eyes focused on Edward.

Shelly quickly cleared her throat. "I'll take an iced tea," She told Callie, her voice commanding.

I idly glanced down and noticed that they served coke products. "I'll take a coke," I told Callie coldly, my hand resting on the table, the ring shining in the light. I couldn't help flaunt it, despite the fact that the waitress would probably think I was engaged to Vince. Kelly quickly ordered a diet, and Vince ordered a Shirley Temple. Seth was boring, and got lemon water.

Letting out a small sigh, I glanced down at the white gold ring, with the small, heart-shaped ruby encrusted in the silvery folds. It was simple, yet lovely. I was startled as a small hand grabbed my finger.

"Wow, Bella! I didn't know you had a taste in jewelry!" Shelly squealed as she inspected the ring. It was small, but, I had to admit, it was lovely.

"Err, thanks…" I mumbled, a small blush appearing on my cheeks. Quickly, I glared over at Edward, as though for help.

"You really like it, Shelly?" Edward asked, as though he was pleased with that. Shelly nodded smugly. Obviously, she was happy to have Edward's attention. "Good," Edward chuckled. "Because Bella's going to have to wear it for the rest of her life!" Edward informed Shelly happily.

**A/N:** Yeah, a longer chapter! Yay me! So, I hope you liked it! The whole Edward and Jacob thing… I had a wonderful time writing. You see, I loathe Jacob Black. I know, Edward sounded a bit out of character there, but I couldn't help it! So, yeah, more coming soon! Ooh, and the ring is important! You'll find that out in a few chapters!


	4. Graduation

A/N: Okay. Most of this chapter was based on a role play I had participated in. Also, I've made Jacob look a little better in this chapter, all for Mary. Aaaaaaand… I met Stephenie Meyer a few nights ago! Yeah, I was so excited! I gave her my username on fan fiction, so… yeah! xD

4. Graduation

"Hey! Over here Edward!" Who was that? I craned my head over the crowd to look for where the voice was coming from. It was none other than Shelly. Edward stood only feet away from her, and was heading her way.

"Hey!" Shelly crooned as Edward took her into his arms as he had so often embraced me. It was definitely not a friendly embrace, but rather a romantic one. I could feel my jaw drop as this all happened. What the hell? Edward was my boyfriend, not Shelly's! Only in her dreams was Edward her boyfriend. Then my jaw dropped again. His lips, those cold, flawless lips, were pressed against Shelly's.

"No!" I cried out as I shot up from the covers of my bed. It was a dream, nothing more than a dream! I glanced around my dull, pale yellow room. Nothing was different, yet the dream had felt so real. I could still here the bustling of the crowd, and I could still picture Edward with Shelly. A small shudder ran through my frail body, which was tangled up in the sheets.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward was there in an instant and he quickly pulled me out of bed and cradled me in his arms as he rocked gently on the old rocking chair. I hurriedly wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his thin cotton t-shirt. The heady smell radiating off of him calmed my nerves, and just the hold he had on me made me sure that Edward was still mine.

"Bad dream," I muttered into his shoulder. My eyes were squeezed shut, and I was breathing too deeply.

"What happened?" He asked. I could here the frown in his voice.

"You and Shelly…"I stuttered off, fuming again. Edward, on the other hand, found it humorous, and let out a few soft, chuckling laughs.

"Really, Bella, do you think that would ever happen?" He asked. I glanced up at him, and his eyes were sparkling.

"No," I mumbled under my breath. I knew it was impossible, but dreams felt so real to me now. "At least Jacob wasn't-" I stopped as I noticed his face grow rigid. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath as I stifled a yawn.

Edward quickly stood, and set me down on the floor. "Do you need a minute?" He asked as he glanced from my toiletries to the door. I nodded unthinkingly, grabbed the bag, and fled to the bathroom.

In ten minutes, I was back in the bedroom. My hair was still soaking wet, but it would dry eventually. I had pulled on a pair of worn blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and I was still bare foot. But Edward wasn't in the bedroom.

Looking around warily, I crept to the stairs and looked down into the kitchen. Ah, that was where he'd gone. He was sitting at the table, and seemed to be deep in thought. His liquid gold eyes were brooding, and his brow was furrowed. With quick, quiet steps, I silently snuck down and into the kitchen. In the briefest second, Edward's eyes flicked up to meet mine, and a small smile parted his lips.

"I thought you would have announced yourself by falling down the stairs," He told me with a few small chuckles. I only scoffed and plodded over to the fridge rather ungracefully.

"I'm not that klutzy!" I complained as I pulled open the fridge and glanced inside. "I'm not hungry," I told Edward quickly as I shut the door and walked over to sit across from him. I rested my elbows on the table and my chin in my hands and stared straight at him.

"Well, that's a shame," He told me as he stood and walked over to the fridge. I just gaped. He was so beautiful, it boggled my mind. Dazzled again, I quickly shook my head and watched as he pulled two eggs and some milk from the fridge. I just watched skeptically as he fried up the eggs, and then set them on a plate before me, along with a fork.

"But I'm not hungry," I pointed out slowly as I grabbed the fork and pushed the food around my plate.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just, eat it, okay?" He said with a small smile as he took his seat.

I did as he said, and dug into the food. It was wonderful, but so was everything else about Edward, right? Shaking my head, I glanced up at the vampire sitting in front of me. "So, what have you been thinking about so much these last few days?" I asked him quickly as I finished off the eggs.

Edward's brow furrowed, and a small frown replaced the smile on his lips. "Well, you remember Vince?" He asked me as he eyed the now empty plate. I nodded, and he continued. "There's just, something different about him," Edward shrugged and pressed the tips of his fingers together.

I scoffed. "That's it?" I asked him. This brought my favorite crooked smile to his face, and his mood lightened.

"Yes, Bella, that's it," He told me, his voice soft and melodic. The smile remained on his lips as she stood and placed the dish into the sink, than quietly strode over to my side. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as he pulled me up from the chair. I immediately panicked.

"Go where?" I asked quickly, my eyes wide. He'd said nothing of having any plans today! I was sure of it, for I could remember what he'd told me last night, and how he'd asked me what I'd like to do.

"You have an appointment with Alice in about…" here Edward checked the clock on the wall. I noticed that he never seemed to wear a wrist watch. "10 minutes," He told me with a genuine smile.

I paled considerably at this. Alice treated me like her own personal Barbie doll. It was graduation, and she was bound to go full out tonight. I let out an audible groan as Edward frivolously pulled me to the door. "Do I have to go?" I whined quietly as he opened the door, allowing me to leave the house into the brisk, humid morning air.

"Considering that you don't have a dress over here, or make up, I would say yes," Edward told me with a small snort. I only rolled my eyes as he offered a hand to help me onto his back. I quickly clambered on and clamped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. I rested my chin on his well-muscled shoulder, and waited for him to take off.

In less than a second, we were speeding through the forest. No longer did I have to bury my eyes in Edward's shoulder; I could now face the world like a man, well, in my case woman, and watch the green blur of trees as we quickly passed them by.

After running for about 2 minutes, Edward threw himself into a halt in front of the large Cullen house. I immediately loosened my grip around his neck, then my legs and slid off of his back. Luckily, I landed on my feet, so there were no worries about Edward snickering at me as we silently wound our way up to the door hand in hand. Before we could get through, though, we were immediately sabotaged by an over-excited Alice.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward." Alice nodded to us in turn, her large, shimmering gold eyes meeting mine before she grabbed my hand and hurriedly dragged me up the stairs and into her bedroom. As usual, the room was neat and tidy. The walls were lined with shelves of odds and ends ranging from small perfume bottles, to large, intricate carvings of marble. Without being told, I instinctively plopped down onto a small stool in front of a large vanity.

"Really, Alice!" I complained, a scoff on my face as Alice pulled out a box of curlers and a bottle of hair spray. "I don't want to be made up!" I complained sourly as she quickly brushed through my tangled brown locks. Once my hair was totally and completely tangle free, she quickly sprayed some fragrant liquid onto my hair.

In about a half an hour, my fuzzy brown tresses had been transformed into sleek, perfectly spiraling curls. I gently fingered one of the shining locks between my pale fingers. A scoff embodied my pale face as Alice then pulled out a bag of cosmetics. My scoff immediately deepened.

"Alice, you know I hate make up!" I complained as she pulled out different shades of eye shadow, lipstick and blush. Eyeliner and mascara (both a midnight black) were quickly added to the pile as Alice began the long process.

It was like I was the blank canvas, and Alice was the artist. Her perfectly sculpted, pale hands could easily transform my plain face into a thing of beauty almost as lovely as she was. Wait, that was completely emphasized. I could never look half as beautiful as Edward, Alice, or any other member of the Cullen-Hale family.

Finally, about an hour later, I was allowed to stand. My legs felt cramped, and my whole body seemed tense.

"Now for the dress!" Alice laughed happily. Like most high schools, Forks followed the strict graduation dress code: blue gowns and black hats. But that didn't mean you couldn't look good underneath. At least, not to Alice. The dress she held up for me nearly made me choke on my own tongue. It was nothing I could pull off, even for a night out on the city, as all the seniors were planning to do after graduation and the dance.

"Alice… no," I managed to choke out. I could nearly feel my eyes budging from their sockets.

Alice scoffed at me. "Maybe it is too much," She mumbled as she replaced the skimpy black dress to look for something more conservative. She emerged from the large closet carrying a navy blue dress. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, but she didn't seem to care. "It's the best I've got," She told me brightly, her eyes glistening as she handed the dress over to me. Letting out a sigh of defeat, I watched as Alice hurriedly danced out of the room, allowing me to change in peace away from watchful eyes. I struggled to pull on the navy blue mass, and finally I managed. The dress was soft and silky, and, thankfully, there were no sparkles or glitter. The blue silk was plain, with only a few pieces of lace around my waist.

"It looks good!" Alice squealed as she re-entered the room with a pair of white stilettos in her hand. "Sit down," Alice commanded and pointed to the stool.

I quickly and ungracefully plopped back down onto the stool, and obediently held out one skinny leg. Alice quickly fastened on one shoe, then the other, and then stood.

"Edward's waiting for you downstairs," She told me with a small smile.

I nodded absently as my pointer finger gently traced the green emerald on my ring. With rigid, unsteady steps, I shakily started down the stairs. The heels made the trip all the worse. Suddenly, with the blink of an eye, Edward was there. His cool fingers silently brushed across the dipping neckline of the dress, sending shivers down my spine.

"That's my favorite color on you. It really off-sets your skin," He told me in a quiet, seemingly delighted voice. I just smiled slightly in return. A hot flush was already spreading through my cheeks as his hand dropped to encase my own hand in an iron hard grip.

Taking a deep breath, my own eyes wandered up to inspect Edward's own attire. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, and underneath was a plain white t-shirt. A pair of black slacks hung from his hips, and a pair of black loafers were upon his feet.

I hadn't realized that we had stopped until Edward dropped my hand. With lazy strides, he quietly sauntered over to one of the crème colored couches and dropped down onto it languidly. With expectant eyes, Edward glanced over at me. I only smiled in return.

"Sorry, but I can't walk," I explained to Edward as I carefully stuck out my foot and grasped the banister. His reply was only to shake his head and stand.

"What are we going to do with you, Bella?" Edward asked as he gently scooped me up into his arms.

I shook my head. "Maybe, if you turned me…" I trailed off suggestively.

Edward's face hardened for a second, and I thought he was going to put me back down. But then, his face lightened, and he adopted his old teasing nature. As if I was light as a feather, Edward dropped me onto the couch.

"Hey! Watch the dress!" I teased in mock anger as I gently smoothed out the silky material.

"If I should watch anything, it's those heels. They are sharp as knives," Edward grabbed one of the shoes, which were as thin as his thumb. I held my skirt in place as he dropped my foot and pulled me a bit closer.

"Let's keep it PG-13 in here, guys," came the gruff voice of Emmett from across the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin as the hulking figure that was Emmett quickly bounded into the room. Edward rolled his eyes in response, and Emmett chuckled deeply. Soon following Emmett was his beautiful wife, Rosalie.

"Please, Emmett. I haven't been married at least five times," Edward joked with a roll of his eyes.

"Hmmm, you might be right about that, but… do I spy a ring on Bella's finger?" In a flash, Emmett was standing beside me, and both of his large hands held mine in an iron grasp. Rosalie was, as well, peeking at the ring over Emmett's shoulder.

"Nice," Rosalie said in surprise, her eyebrows raised. "Did you pick that, Edward?" She asked in disbelief. Edward shook his head in response.

"Bella picked it, all on her own," Edward informed the couple as he gently took Bella's hand from Emmett's. "Are you two coming to the graduation?" Edward asked casually as he pressed my warm hand to up against his cold cheek.

Emmett watched with careful eyes as my hand was pressed against Edward's cheek. "I guess so; we weren't ever really invited…" Emmett trailed off, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've officially invited you," I declared as Alice twirled into the room, followed by a serene, but genuinely happy-looking Jasper. Emmett chuckled to himself as Edward rolled his eyes and ushered me towards the car.

"Look, we've got to get to school. They have to hand out the caps and gowns still," Edward pointed out as he dragged me out the front door and to the Volvo. With calm fingers, Edward pulled the door open for me, and I quickly slid into the seat. In a flash, Edward was seated beside me, one hand folded over mine, the other starting up the soft engine and then caressing the steering wheel.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked dumbly as we sped through the streets going impossibly fast. I made a point of not looking at the speedometer, and instead focusing on Edward's perfect features.

"They'll follow us. Don't worry, Bella. They're vampires as well, and they can easily take care of themselves," Edward chuckled as he looked over at me, his liquid gold eyes meeting my own large, brown ones. Damn, he was doing it again, dazzling me.

"You're dazzling me, _again_." I told him pointedly. That lovely crooked smile quickly pierced his angelic face, causing his flawless lips to turn up lopsidedly at the corners. Then he was gone. "Edward?" I cried, my eyes wide as I immediately grabbed the edges of my seat. Then the door clicked open, revealing Edward's bemused face.

"Calm down," he laughed as I immediately grabbed his hand and jumped out of the car. Separation anxiety didn't even begin to explain it. It was more of a fear of living with out Edward, ever since he'd left me a few months ago. Once again, we were inseparable, and I liked it that way.

Laughing happily, Edward helped me to stand in my heels, then let me go. "You've got to get used to walking in them." He pointed out as I took one shaking step forward. I continued on, finally reaching the side walk. By that time, I was walking almost normally, save the fact that I had to stare down at my feet to make sure there was nothing in the way. "See? Not so bad," Laughed Edward, who was now standing beside me, his hand in mine. I only scoffed and looked up at him.

"Yeah, well… you aren't wearing the shoes. Maybe Alice should stuff you into one of these dresses and a pair of these shoes some time!" My scoff deepened as we entered the gym, which was the largest part of the school. Already, most of our class was seated in blue caps and gowns. Edward instantly ushered me over to a closet where Jessica's mom and Mike's mom were handing out gowns and caps. Edward and I quickly exchanged glances before I walked over to Mrs. Newton, and Edward approached Mrs. Stanley.

"Hey, Bella!" Mrs. Newton smiled at me as she searched through racks for the gown labeled as mine. "How are you doing?" She asked in attempt to start conversation.

"I'm doing good," I told her truthfully as I watched her pick out the correct gown and then grab a cap. I inwardly cringed at the sight. My hair would be a complete mess now. "Thanks, Mrs. Newton!" I said with a small smile as the older woman handed me the garments. With out further ado, I turned and sped off towards Edward, clutching the gown and cap in my hands. As soon as I reached him, I placed the cap on his head, then pulled on the gown. He finished off the ensemble for me by plopping the cap onto my head.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "Will you give me a minute? Human second" I held up a finger, and then quickly dashed off towards the women's bathroom. The bathroom was located in the girls' locker-room, so it was a rather long walk. I sped up the pace a bit, making sure to keep my eyes on the floor, and not trip over my own two feet. In seconds, I had entered the bathroom, which wasn't empty.

The feet I saw were distinctly masculine. A pair of dirty white sneakers protected the large feet. I immediately glanced up and nearly fell over, but Jacob Black caught me before I could fall. "Careful, Bella," he said in his husky voice. With one hand, Jacob reached back to lock the bathroom. I was literally trapped in there with him. I could feel the cold panic spreading from the tips of my toes all the way through my limbs to my head.

"Jake, What-" I was cut off as Jacob began his own speech.

"Look, Bella. I don't have much time to talk to you. Edward knows I am here, and he's bound to be mad at me. I don't want to fight him but-"

"Then leave, Jake!" I cried in exasperation. We both new how quickly Edward's temperature would rise when he smelled Jacob's presence.

"No, I need to warn you!" Jacob insisted quickly. "Bella, she's still out there!" That was all Jacob got out, for, at that same moment, there was the sound of metal on metal. Edward had arrived. Flinching, I rushed to open the door. "No! We still have time," Jacob insisted. "Bella, you have to know!" He warned me.

"Jake, please! Open the door!" I cried as I attempted to rip my arm from his iron-hard grip. But Jake didn't have to open the door, because at that second, Edward burst through the door, shattering it from its hinges.

"Let her go," Edward commanded in a calm, soft voice. I knew he was angry, it was obvious. Jacob immediately dropped my arm, and stalked out, his eyes hard. I could tell he was trying not to make things worse.

"Calm down, Edward," I soothed as Jacob immediately fled through the door and out of the gym. Edward's face immediately turned to hard stone as he gently cupped my face in his hands.

"He didn't hurt you?" he asked immediately, his eyes blazing with anger, fear and annoyance.

I shook my head. "No, he was just trying to warn me!" I told Edward quickly, my eyes meeting his. "Now, c'mon, we've got to get back in time for the ceremony!" I forced a small smile, causing Edward's face to immediately calm.

"You're right," He told me softly as he quickly planted a cold kiss on my forehead.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, dad, enough pictures!" I laughed as Charlie managed to snap another picture of me and Edward embracing after the long, tedious graduation ceremony. I had shed my cap and gown, and was now showing off the midnight blue dress and a head full of ringlets. Edward had, as well, shed the graduation attire, and was beaming beside me. Only I knew that the smile was because I was fulfilling my duty as a human.

Suddenly, the annoying crackle of feed-back echoed through the room, causing guests and graduates alike to cringe. "Okay, parents, its time to set up for the dance!" The announcement rang through the room, causing people to wince once more. Immediately, Edward and I moved out of the way as parents begrudgingly folded up chairs and dragged in long tables.

But that was the worst of my problems at the time, because there, pushing through the crowd was Shelly, followed by her faithful friends. I groaned noisily, getting Edward's attention. "Oh great," Edward mumbled under his breath as Shelly reached us.

"Hey Edward, Bella!" Shelly beamed happily at us as we awkwardly stood there, hand in hand.

Edward nodded, and I spoke up. "Hey, Shelly, I didn't know you were coming," I said in a falsely happy voice. My eyes quickly scanned over the group, then immediately turned back to Edward. Now, standing beside him were all of his siblings. My grin immediately widened. "Shelly, these are Edward's brothers and sisters. Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale," Each waved in turn, and allowed a small smile, except Rosalie. Her model-like face stayed immobile as she took in Shelly's appearance. I didn't have to be able to read minds to tell what she thought about Shelly, the disgust squirmed on her face.

Shelly returned the many smiles, then turned to Edward. "So, are you staying for the dance?" She asked him in a hopeful voice. Despite her discovery of our engagement, Shelly still seemed to think she had a chance with Edward. Edward glanced at me, but I merely shrugged.

"We might stay for a little while," Edward informed Shelly as he gently took my hand and lead me out to the dance floor. Like always, I stepped up onto his feet, and laid my head on his shoulder. Edward immediately began the twirling dance not worrying that no one else seemed interested in dancing at the moment.

A/N: I also have some bad news for you Shelly Lovers: I think, THINK she will leave in the next chapter, or have already left. Yes, sad. –tear tear- But she is _such_ a hassle, and I am quite sick of her. xDDD Buuuuuuut.. the plot will definitely thicken in chapter five, as well as having a few well-delivered lines from Emmett! xD


	5. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, save Shelly and her gang. Every one else belongs to the lovely Miss Meyer.

A/N: Yay! Not a long chapter, but I like it. Rosalie seems a bit out of character, what do you think?

5. Planning

"I think pink roses would look best."

"Go with the black ones!"

"White. White would look best. Who uses black roses for a wedding anyways, Emmett?" Rosalie asked as she scoffed. I giggled helplessly as Rosalie sent Emmett a harsh glare. Emmett shrugged in reply.

"They could have an all out Goth wedding!" Emmett laughed loudly as I scoffed.

Alice rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Emmett's shoulder. "Oh, please! You are dismissed. Now go help Edward, as you should be doing." I wondered aimlessly if Emmett even realized that he was surrounded by a group of girls. Probably not.

"Flowers are much more fun than watching Edward try on tuxedos," Emmett delicately picked up a golden-yellow lily that Alice had displayed only minutes ago.

"Edward isn't trying on tuxes, he's talking to Carlisle and Jazz," Alice told Emmett with a roll of her eyes. Emmett chuckled at the nickname Alice used for Jasper.

"Fine then," Emmett attempted to act dejected, but, he was a horrible actor. "You don't want my help, I understand. I'll just go help Edward plan his bachelor party!"

I choked on the coca-cola I had just taken a long drink of. "What?" I sputtered breathlessly as I continued coughing to dislodge the soda from my throat.

Emmett roared with laughter as he left the room. "He's just kidding, Bella," Rosalie comforted as she continued flipping through a large magazine full of wedding dresses. Many times I had told them I didn't want a big wedding but, as usual, no one listened to the puny mortal.

I fingered a soft yellow rose, and twirled it gently between my fingers. "I like this color," I told Alice, who was listing the places we could have the small but important ceremony.

"I knew you would," She told me plainly as she tapped her forehead, then took the rose from my fingers and gently tucked it into her large binder which she had bought for this occasion. "Now," She started in a brisk tone, her eyes scanning across the table. Before us were stacks of magazines, brochures, and other stuff Alice found necessary. "What kind of dress do you want, Bella?" Alice asked as her brow puckered.

"A simple one," I replied stoutly as I flipped through one of the many magazines. This one was titled Everyday Bride. I snorted at the ridiculous fashions that were displayed on the shiny pages. "None of these," I said as I tossed the magazine down onto the large stack. "I just want something white, something that an eighteen year old would get married in. Something made in the U.S.A.," I added as I tossed a French magazine onto the stack.

"You know," Alice pointed out as Rosalie let out a small huff, "most of these dresses were shipped over from France," Alice pointed out as Rosalie nodded in quick agreement. Obviously, the two loved French fashion.

"Nothing too expensive then," I told them with my eyebrows raised. Both scoffed at me, and glanced outside.

"When is Edward going to be home? You seem to be in a bad mood!" Alice chided as she and Rosalie laughed lightly. I only scoffed.

"Edward is home," I pointed out as the three male vampires left Carlisle's study right above our heads.

"Perfect timing!" Laughed Rosalie as the three men filed down the stairs. "Bella's getting crabby," She pointed out the scoff that covered my face.

"They keep pressuring me into buying some stupid, foreign dress! I don't want that for my wedding!" I told the three hastily, like I was five years old. Carlisle shook his head with a smile, and Emmett burst into a fit of chuckles. Edward only flashed me that wonderful crooked smile and silently came up behind me.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Edward told me in a soothing voice. I smirked at Alice and Rosalie. "But," He added as he leaned over to plant a kiss on the crown of my head, "I rather liked that dress you wore at prom junior year, and it was of French crafting."

"Oh, now you too?" I asked as I threw my hands in the air. "Fine, then! Alice, Rosalie, the dress is in your hands. Choose which ever you want, and I won't complain a bit!" I told them with a huff. Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances, and then they quickly grabbed the two French magazines I had quickly disposed of.

"You do realize what time it is?" Edward asked me as he arched his eyebrows cockily. I only stared at him in all of his perfection. I had no clue what he was talking about. Edward let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head slightly. "It's three o' clock…" he prompted. I could tell it was something of importance, but I didn't know what it was. I just shrugged it off.

"I missed lunch?" I asked as I continued staring. His beauty had captured my mind for the moment, and I didn't feel like moving.

In a second, Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist, and we were heading towards the door. "We have to see Shelly off," he told me flatly as the rest of his family called good-bye to my back.

"Oh!" I laughed. No wonder I had forgotten it. Why would I want to remember anything that was in the remotest way related to Shelly? "No wonder I forgot," I pondered aloud, my eyes fixed on my feet, which were now crunching over the gravel drive towards the shiny silver Volvo parked in front of the house. Before Edward could assist me, I slid into the leather seat and fastened my seat belt. In a flash, Edward was sitting in the driver's seat, revving the engine and backing out of the driveway.

---

The drive to Port Angeles took a half an hour, as usual. Edward let me put in his compositions, so we listened continually to the lofty piano music as we drove. We talked too. Unlike most couples, Edward and I didn't lack topics. At one point, the conversation had even come around to my transformation, right before we reached Shelly's hotel.

"You promised me that…" I trailed off, letting the slow, melodramatic music fill my ears momentarily.

"I promised…?" Edward prompted, his eyes interested as he watched me closely.

I took a breath and plundered on. "Well, you promised that if I agreed to marry you, you would change me," I told him meekly. I only managed to steal one quick glance at his immaculate face. I was too afraid of the anger that would soon reside there to meet his eye.

Edward took a sharp breath. "I did promise, didn't I?" he asked. He was careful to disguise the anger and annoyance.

"Yes, Edward. I think you should do it. Do you really expect yourself to still want me when I am old, and eighty?" I asked quietly, my eyes focused on my fingernails. I finally worked up the courage to look up at him, but his eyes were now fixed on the road.

"I will always love you," Edward told me quietly, his voice ringing with passion. With that, he leaned over and gently pressed his cold lips to my own warm lips. So, he was closing the subject, was he? Only then did I realize that he had to have taken his eyes off of the road to kiss me.

Gasping, I pulled away. "Edward!" I hissed as I looked out at the road. We were parked in an old lot, which was filled up with rental cars for the most part. "Oh," I mumbled as that beautiful, crooked smile slid onto Edward's lips.

"There's Shelly," I spat acidicly as I watched my cousin pull her small suit case. A hotel worker followed her with the rest of her suit cases. All of her friends filed through the doors, weighed down with their own luggage. I groaned as Shelly made her way to the Volvo and stopped by my door. With one acrylic nail, she tapped on the window, and I begrudgingly rolled it down. "Yes?" I asked in a polite tone, the kind receptionists talk in.

Shelly popped her gum in aggravation. "I was hoping I could sit there?" She asked me in a falsely sweet voice.

"Sorry, but this seat is occupied." With that, I rolled up the window and unlocked the back door. Huffing, Shelly slid into the seat behind Edward, and Vince slid in behind me. I kept my eyes straight ahead as Edward gently squeezed my hand,

"So, did you enjoy your stay?" I asked the two as I glanced at them through the rearview mirror.

Shelly nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely! You'll have to invite us back for the wedding!" She said as she rested her chin on the seat by Edward's shoulder. I immediately tensed, and Edward squeezed my hand a bit harder to reassure me that nothing would happen.

In minutes we were at the airport. The large clock read quarter after four, and their flight didn't leave for another half hour. I inwardly groaned as Shelly delightedly shuffled a little closer to Edward, "Well, Bella hasn't eaten anything today, other than a coke, so maybe we should get something to eat?" Edward suggested.

"I need to go to the restroom," Shelly announced. A few murmurs of me too, and same here echoed through the group.

"I'll show you the way," I said flatly as Edward tucked his free hand into his pocket.

"That's okay, Bella. I can find my way around an airport," Shelly snapped as all of the girls quickly stampeded towards the bathrooms. Rolling my eyes, I shrugged and followed the girls. They weren't the only ones who needed a private moment. Shelly and her group quickly entered the bathroom, while I stayed in the small inner hall where the water fountains were located. I delicately sipped at the cold water, hoping it would rill the head ache from my head. But I immediately straightened as I heard whispered voices.

"I mean, really! Is he that oblivious?"

"I know, Shelly. You are totally throwing yourself at him." I could tell it was Kelly and Shelly talking in whispers.

"Well, it seems like he really likes Bella," Shelly spat my name as if she had swallowed something nasty. "I don't know why, though. She's not _pretty_." I clenched my fists and clamped my lips together. I'd heard enough. As silently as I could, I left the hallway and headed straight for Edward. He was standing in the same spot I'd left him, talking to one of the boys from Shelly's group. I fought back harsh tears that threatened to fall as Edward wrapped a secure arm around my shoulders.

I had never really cared what other people thought of me. I always new I would never physically fit in, it was one of the bad things that came with being pale and living in Phoenix. It also was a slight side effect when I moved to Forks. But it really upset me to hear it coming from Shelly's lips. I knew I wasn't as good looking as Shelly; it was totally obvious, even if she was more of a swanky, throw-herself out there type of dresser. But to hear her gang up against me was like one of my worst nightmares come true. Being told, even if she hadn't said it to _me_, that I didn't deserve Edward scared me. I was mortified by the idea of being taken from him again. I didn't think I could have survived again, what with Jacob completely pissed at me. I was so physically and mentally attached to Edward that another break up might actually kill me.

I took in a deep shuddering breath. I would put this behind me, for ever. No one had to know that I ever heard Shelly bad mouthing me. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to know that. I quickly shoved the memory at the back of my head, but it kept swimming back to the front as I sat there battling my thoughts. Finally, I gave up and buried my face in Edward's shoulder. His fragrant scent calmed me, and the feel of his strong muscles beneath me were reassuring.

"Well, its time for us to go," Shelly's voice sounded truly sad. For once she could betray true emotion, I thought bitterly as I glared at her. She smiled at Edward a wide boisterous smile. Edward didn't return it, for he could sense my anger at Shelly and my hurt. Instead he only gave her a stony glance, and looked down at me. I glanced up to find Shelly glaring right back at me.

Sighing, I decided to make amends with the girl who had haunted my dreams these past few days. "Bye, Shelly. Thanks for coming down," I told her with a small, shy smile. She gaped at the sincerity in my voice.

"Err, any time," She stuttered in her high pitched voice. "We'll definitely come visit again, right Vince?" Shelly asked, her sugary sweet voice back in place as she beamed at Edward. Edward gave Shelly a small smile as I did the same.

"Well then, have a nice flight," Edward told Shelly and Vince, his liquid butterscotch eyes meeting mine as I looked back at him. As if it had been an invitation, Shelly danced over and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. Edward's face immediately became stone as Shelly attempted to pull him closer. I watched in gruesome fascination as Shelly's friends smirked at me with my mouth hanging open. Did she even realize that my hand was clasped in Edward's, or that I had, only a minute ago, been embracing him for comfort? I noisily cleared my throat, and Edward quickly unlocked Shelly's arms from around his neck.

"Call me!" She mouthed to Edward as she was dragged towards the terminal by Kelly and Vince. Vince wore a scowl, and Kelly wore a smirk.

"You should have seen her face!" Kelly whispered into Shelly's ear. I turned beat red. I knew she was talking about me. Only then did I hear Edward's amused chuckles by my side.

"You're read as a stop light," He chuckled as one finger carefully traced across my burning cheeks.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled him towards the exit. "Lets go home," I mumbled as he caught up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie. We never go on real dates," He told me as he cocked an eyebrow and looked over at me. It was true. We usually would just hang out at his house or mine or in the meadow on occasions. But it was always so rainy, and there was no point driving down to Port Angeles.

"That sounds good," I told him as we both stepped out into the gloom of Port Angeles. Like Forks, clouds blanketed the sky, shielding Edward's skin from the UV rays that caused his skin to sparkle and shine. The small movie theater was only a few feet away, not too long of a walk, and just enough distance to have to push through a crowd.

"Bella!" For a second, I thought it was Shelly shrieking at me again. I immediately panicked, and clung on to Edward's hand. My vampire boyfriend only chuckled and nodded towards a group of people in the crowd. The shrieker had been Jessica Stanley, who was accompanied by Lauren with Ben, Angela with Eric, and Jess had her hand twisted through some kid's who I didn't recognize. But Mike thankfully wasn't present.

"Oh! Its only you, Jess!" I laughed in relief as the group of Forkians closed in around Edward and me.

"What's up?" Angela asked enthusiastically. She always liked me the best of Jess's group. Actually, I was surprised that Jess was on speaking terms with me; she was pretty mad after the last trip to Port Angeles.

"Edward and I just dropped my cousin off. She's going back to Jacksonville," I told the group with a small smile. "But Jess, who's this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Edward just listened and stood serenely by my side.

"This is Jackson. I met him in California over summer break," She smiled at Jackson.

"Nice to meet you Jackson. I'm Bella, and this is Edward," I nodded at Edward, and Edward nodded at Jackson in reply.

"So, where are you two headed?" the words were more of a sneer than a sentence from Lauren.

"Edward and I were going to go see a movie," I told the group nervously. Jessica beamed at me.

"So were we! You should totally come with us!" she squealed. Lauren looked repulsed, and Angela looked delighted. Finally, Edward spoke up, which seemed to shock Lauren and Jess. Angela was calm, though. She'd talked to Edward once before, only because he had been sitting with me, as usual.

"That would be fun," he told Jess calmly as he took my hand and continued on to the theater. I smiled sheepishly at Jess and Angela, though Lauren was another case all together. She stuck her nose in the air and shoved to be between Jess and Ben. But quite frankly, I didn't care. Instead, I fell into step with Angela.

"So, have you decided where you are going to college, Bella?" Angela asked me in her quiet voice.

Of course I had hardly thought about college. I was still hoping that plan A would pull through, and all I'd have to worry about was my life with Edward, forever. But, Edward being Edward had made sure that I sent in plenty of applications. I was just waiting to hear back from all of the colleges.

"I haven't really thought about it, with the summer being here and all," I told Angela truthfully. "Have you decided yet?"

Angela thoughtfully gnawed on her lower lip. "I dunno yet... I want to major in nursing, or something along those lines," She told me hesitantly.

I nodded thoughtfully. "I think I prefer to stay away from medicine," I laughed quietly. After the whole blood testing incident, I preferred to stay away from blood as often as was physically possible for me. Edward gently squeezed my hand, and I quickly glanced up. Jess had already reached the front door, and was waiting impatiently for Angela and me to catch up.

Letting out a small Edward and I quickly bought tickets (the majority of the group had voted for some cheesy romance flick) but we didn't rush to catch up. Hand in hand, we entered the theater, and, rather quietly, took our seats. The previews had already started, but Jess paid no heed, and continued chatting to Lauren about a dress she was to wear for some event or other.

Sighing heavily, I leaned against Edward's shoulder. Hopefully, the movie wouldn't be too bad, and would be over soon…

-----------

The movie was horrible. It was a cheesy romance (I should have known), and Jess was too wrapped up in Jackson to actually pay attention to the movie. So, Edward and I settled for making fun of the movie as I ate Jess's popcorn.

"Well, that was a great movie!" Jess giggled as we left the theater. Edward and I hid our smirks as we headed outside.

"Sure, Jess," I said as I absently swung my hand that was clasped in Edward's.

"You guys want to grab something to eat?" Lauren asked Jess and Jackson specifically, though Angela and I both replied with nods.

"There's that little café not too far away," Jess suggested as she glanced over at Jackson. I rolled my eyes, which was only detected by Edward, who was silently walking beside me, his cold, flawless hand in my warmer one.

"Sounds good," Said Angela as she glanced over at Ben, who nodded as well. We all filed into the café and took a seat. As usual, every one was staring at Edward, save our small group.

We were in and out of the restaurant in about an hour. I really hadn't been keeping track (though Edward seemed to have been). We all quickly parted our ways, each couple heading to their own car. Edward and I were home by 7.oo, which was a feat that none of the others had completed, I was sure.

"Edward? Bella?" Alice had spoken loud enough for me to hear, as well as Edward, as we entered the Cullen house. Edward and I headed into the kitchen, where all of the wedding junk we had been sifting through earlier had been cleared, leaving only a few sheets of paper in the dead center of the table. I eyed the papers warily as Alice and Rosalie beamed at me.

"The whole wedding is planned," Esme informed Edward and me as she entered, carrying a glass of water which she handed over to me. They were all rather attentive to the fact that, unlike them, I needed hourly nourishment. "Including the date," Esme added happily, her warm, heart shaped face beaming with pride as she handed Edward the few papers, which were stapled together.

"It looks perfect," Edward smiled at his sisters and mother as he ruffled through the pages, with me, standing on tip toes, to look over his shoulder.

"June 14?" I asked, curiosity spreading over my features. "But that's only a week away…"

A/N: Wow. Finally. Took me long enough, eh? I had stupid exams… but they are over now, so… yay!!


	6. Unwanted Visitors

A/N: Okay, short chapter. I know, I know… nothing of real importance here… Oh, except I couldn't remember if dearly beloved was a wedding or a funeral…

6. Unwanted Visitors

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

I couldn't believe it. The fact that I was really marrying the beautiful, perfect, immortal Edward Cullen sent another shiver down my spine, as it did every time I thought about what was happening. Edward had felt the shiver, and must have thought it was from being cold, which was absolutely possible what with the dress.

I couldn't say I didn't love the dress. It was beautiful, that is if it would have been on a run-way model. It was plain; I had to give them that; but white silk… that must have cost them a good deal of money. The dress was, as I said, lovely. The skirt was rather wide, and the silk fell to my ankles. The torso was sleeveless, though a vest of delicate white lace was draped over it like a vest, and stopped at the waistline, where a white bow was tied. I had refused the string of pearls, as well as the pearl earrings. Those I was bound to loose if I had accepted them.

The backyard of the Cullen house alone held more splendor than me in my dress. Alice had gone all out with the delicate yellow roses. A white carpet thing had been laid out to serve as an isle, and there was a row on each side, separating the families, and species. Roses lined each chair, and a canopy of white netting was draped over the make-shift alter Edward, Carlisle and I stood under. Rose petals had been scattered around us, and the sticky scent of roses filled every one's nose.

I was brought back to reality as I felt Edward's icy hands squeeze mine in reassurance. He must have noticed my far off gaze, and blank stare. Out in the crowd, which consisted of eight people, I could hear Renee sniffling. Charlie, on the other hand, wasn't crying, but watching the ceremony with a glassy look to his eyes. Phil had his arm around Renee, and was beaming proudly, as though I were his own daughter. Obviously, Rosalie, Alice and Esme weren't crying, but instead, Alice was beaming, as was Esme, and Rosalie and Jasper obviously had mixed feelings. I could tell by the way Emmett sat on the edge of his seat that he was waiting for me to do something klutzy, or to start sobbing, as most brides did. Instead, I just blushed and looked back at Edward, who was, like most of the others, beaming, though pride and passion were visible beneath his delighted face.

I heard a throat clear after a few seconds of silence. Startled, I glanced away from Edward. Everyone was expectantly staring at me. I blushed a deep crimson, and could feel my cheeks burning. "I do," I hastily whispered, barely loud enough for Carlisle, who was saying the mass, to hear.

Edward quickly testified as well, only the two simple words sounded so much better when he said them.

"You may now kiss the bride," Carlisle, who was acting as minister, said in his placid voice, his tranquil face hardly betraying any emotion. Edward's lips quickly found mine, and for one second, I had thought he'd dropped all boundaries. But I was wrong, for he soon tensed and straightened up. His eyes were dark and brooding as he looked straight ahead into the forest.

Carlisle's head seemed to swivel in the same direction, and Emmett was suddenly by my side.

"What is it?" I asked Edward as I looked into the distance, my human eyes not registering anything.

"Esme, why don't you take Renee, Charlie and Phil on a tour of the house?" Carlisle asked quickly, his eyes flashing as he nodded to Esme, who stood and beckoned Charlie, Renee and Phil inside.

"Edward? Edward, what is going on?" I asked. Edward had pulled me to his chest, as he had done many times before. But there was something about this embrace that made it different. His body was rigid, like every one of his muscles was drawn tense in anticipation.

"Nothing, Bella. They are just here for a visit," He said, as if reassuring me, though it seemed he was reassuring himself.

"Who are-" But my question was cut off as two shadowed figures entered the sunlight.

"Hello, Bella," A distinctly feminine voice purred. It was a voice I knew only from my deepest nightmares that raged in my head during sleep. It was a voice that I immediately paired with fiery red hair, and two evil, crimson eyes.

"Victoria!" I gasped as I let Edward pull me closer to his cold, stone chest.

"I'm glad you remembered me. But, I'm not alone." I realized that she was right. There was another figure standing beside her, one I recognized. It was Felix, from Volturri. He was smirking, unlike Victoria, who looked about ready to pounce and kill me right there.

"Why don't you two come in, and we can discuss this?" Carlisle asked in a perfectly calm, smooth voice. This set Victoria off.

"There is nothing to discuss!" She nearly shrieked. I could see, in the distance, Renee and Phil getting into their car, looking aggravated, and Charlie doing the same. "Bella must die. I want revenge, and you're in my way. I'll take you down too, if I must," Victoria snarled as she came face to face with Carlisle. For a second, I thought Carlisle was going to shout right back. Instead, his wits stayed about him, as usual.

"Please come inside so we can talk," Carlisle offered again, his expression rigid as he opened the back door. Felix easily slid inside, where as Victoria sent every one a glare before entering the light, airy house. I nervously glanced up at Edward, who's face deceived only one emotion: hate. The fear raced through my veins, causing my heart rate and breathing to speed up. Edward was obviously unsettled by the appearance of the two people he truly hated, and that gave me every reason in the world to be afraid. With his arm around my waist, Edward pulled me into the dining room, where Felix , Victoria and Carlisle were all seated, staring at each other.

Suddenly, Felix spoke. "We want the girl," He said bluntly, his eyes flickering up to meet Carlisle's steady gaze. With reflexes as fast as Edward's, Victoria's eyes were intently locked on me, staring me down, as if challenging me. I quickly snuggled closer into the shelter of Edward, my eyes wide in fear of my life. Victoria wasn't one to mess around with. I was surprised to see her actually talking things out in a civil manner. Just as suddenly as she had turned to us, she was looking back at Carlisle.

"Are you really going to put your family in danger for one putrid mortal?" Victoria spat, her eyes livid.

Edward opened his mouth to spit out a reply, but was cut off as Carlisle glared at him. Edward's mouth quickly shut, and instead of moving forward to sit at the table, we slid into the shadows.

"Like Victoria said, do you really want to put your whole family in danger when you could loose just one member?" Felix asked darkly, his voice smooth.

But that was the last of the conversation I heard. With out a sound, Edward had hoisted me onto his back, and we were running upstairs, and into Alice's room. Once there, Edward commanded me to undress.

"But you're-" I began protesting, but Edward had left the room in a flash. I wasn't sure where he had gone, but he had left clothes for me on Alice's bed. I quickly changed into the new pair of jeans and the soft sweater. This wasn't the first time I had been forced to cover my tracks by smelling like a Cullen. Not like it helped much, but Edward seemed to think it would.

Edward returned in two minutes tops. He was carrying a bag of clothes, but they weren't mine. I puckered my brow, but he put a finger to his lips as he pushed open one of the large windows lining the wall. "Come here," He mouthed. But I didn't have to move. He quickly swept me up into a cold embrace, and leapt from the window down onto the soft grass below. I could hardly feel the change as Edward stood straight and raced off towards the garage.

Taking in a deep breath, I hardly had time to think. Edward ushered me into an unfamiliar car that smelled new and looked it as well. Bright yellow paint covered the exterior, while cool, plush leather decorated the interior. The windows were tinted, and no music seemed to be in the CD player.

"Edward…" I whispered, wanting answers.

He only shook his head and revved the engine. "Buckle up, this will be a fast ride," Edward said through clenched teeth. Scared, I did as he instructed, and pulled the buckle across my chest. Edward's eyes looked about ready to pop out, and his mouth was set in a grim line as he threw the car into reverse and pulled out of the garage. Once clear of the garage, there was no stopping Edward. He was driving faster than usual, causing me to clutch at the sides of my seat.

"Won't they be following us?" I asked in a scared, hushed voice.

Edward's knuckles were even whiter from gripping at the steering wheel. His eyes were narrowed, and his mouth formed one thin line. "Of course," He muttered darkly.

A/N: I know, I know. REALLY short chapter. It was merely a filler, and I needed to introduce our main plot-makers… Victoria and Felix. Wow, that took me all of two nights… a new record for me!


	7. Reunion

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own none of the marvelous twilight characters, nor do I own Alex, for she belongs to a friend. But I may claim Logan!

A/N: Okay... Filler chapter. I just needed to introduce Logan and Alex. Nothing more to really say, though I would like to dedicate this chapter to Alex, or AuthoressAlex. She's wonderful! Chapter 8 is on its way!

7. Reunion

"Yes, we're fine."

"Edward?"

"Alice…"

"Err," I listened as the line Carlisle had just been on went dead. Now it was Alice on the line.

"Have you seen anything?" Edward quickly demanded as he glanced around the plane we were on. Nearly every one was asleep, due to the fact that the sun had set nearly 10 hours or so ago.

But I was too nervous to sleep. Once again, I found myself being tracked down by two angry vampires, and as usual, I as too nervous to do anything at all. At least this time, Edward was with me.

Letting out a small sigh, I rested my head on Edward's broad shoulder. He sent me a small, uneasy smile, and then focused back on Alice's voice. Chewing anxiously on my lower lip, I looked around. The plane was full of all different sorts of people, though the majority was high-school girls headed off to London, England for a summer vacation. A few girls were still awake, and whispering hurriedly to each other. Their eyes darted from each other, then towards Edward. Giggles frequently flew from their lips, though they seemed to be trying to hide their laughs.

I just scoffed, until I realized that Edward had flipped his phone shut and was staring down at me. I smiled in return, though it was hazy and distant. I was slowly falling asleep, despite the fact that I wanted to stay awake for as long as possible.

After about 2 hours of sleep, I was shaken awake by a familiar, cold hand. Finally, to my relief, a low buzz filled the compartment as one of the flight attendants made a few announcements.

"Thank you for flying with us, and have a wonderful trip!" The woman finished up her small speech by flipping on the seat-belt lights, which immediately began flickering over our heads.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I quickly pulled my seat-belt around my torso, and, despite the fact that he didn't need it, Edward mimicked my actions. "Well this is pointless," I heard Edward mutter. Giggling, I rested my head once more on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. I usually didn't mind flying, but the landing added in with the butterflies zooming through my stomach made me feel slightly sick.

"Bella?" My eyes shot open and I sat straight up.

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled though numb lips.

Edward chuckled lightly and gently pressed his cold lips to mine. "We're there," he informed me with a small smile.

Frowning, I looked around, only to find the cabin empty, and the sun slowly starting to creep over the horizon. Fumbling with the cold metal buckle, I quickly stood, and stumbled straight into Edward's strong arms.

Chuckling once more, Edward stood me up straighter, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the terminal, then into the main airport. Despite all the wide-eyed looks from the women, and the envious glances from the men, Edward pressed on, his face light as he glanced back at me. I felt completely dazed and disoriented from my quick nap, which made me stumble over my own two feet.

"Bella, Bella…" Edward sighed and shook his head. "Did you forget how to walk?" he teased as he scooped me into his arms and then gently set me on a padded me on a padded bench.

Scoffing, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, it's just that I'm tired…" I defended myself lamely. "And where are we going, anyways?" I asked as I stifled a small yawn.

Edward let a grim smile cross his face. "I have a few friends in London," Edward informed me as I glanced up at a large British flag that hung from the ceiling. Across it, in black lettering, were the words: Welcome to London! Now I knew why Edward chose here: it was far away.

But I was busted out of my reverie as a new voice entered my ears.

"EDWARD!" At his name, Edward stood his expression stony. Out of no where, a young woman with the same marvelously pale skin bound over to us, or, actually to Edward, and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck.

"Alexandria," Edward replied as he quickly freed himself from the other vampire's grasp. "That's what they still call you, right?" he teased half-heartedly as he pulled me out of my seat. Only then did I notice the girl's topaz eyes. So she wasn't any harm, at the moment, it seemed.

"Its Alex now," the vampire replied as she looked me up and down. "And who is this?" Alex added as he gaze flitted from me to Edward.

"Bella," was my simple reply. Alex seemed unable to comprehend, even as Edward pulled me closer to his side.

"Nice to see you again, Edward," said another young man who was emerging from the crowd. At first, I thought I was staring straight at Scott Summers, from X-Men, which Renee had forced me to watch before I had moved. He had the same deep chestnut locks, and his face held the same sculpted, angular nose. But this man was much too beautiful to be some mortal actor.

Alex, on the other hand, was probably one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, save the Cullen family of course. Her body was slight, clothed in loose-fitted blue jeans and a skin-tight black t-shirt, with skin as pale as snow. Her hair was a deep raven black, and curled down to her shoulders in soft waves.

"Bella, this is Logan, and Alex, obviously. Logan, Alex, this is Bella, my wife," Edward smiled ever-so-softly as he placed as soft kiss on my cheek.

For a few seconds (though to me it seemed like hours) there was only silence between the four of us. Logan stared at me, and Alex stared at Edward. The passengers bustled past us, though they hardly ignored the three vampires. Finally, Logan ran a hand nervously through his hair, and smiled in the same edgy manner.

"But she's a-"

"A mortal? Edward, how could you marry a… a…" Alex was sputtering like a fire when you dumped water on it. Her fine eyebrows were knit, and her topaz eyes were flaming. Every muscle in her body seemed tense, as though she were ready to pounce, some one just needed to say the word.

"Calm down, 'Lex," Logan said softly as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly. But Alex completely ignored Logan, and ripped free of his grasp.

"I'll meet you at home," She spat, her eyes blazing as she turned on her heel and sped off through the crowd.

"Sorry about her. She's just… well, she's just a girl," Logan rolled his eyes as Edward chuckled darkly. His arm was still around my waist, despite the fact that harm seemed to be impossible right now. But what did Edward care? Or, really, what did I care? It felt nice to know he was there; kind of like having a security blanket.

"Well, let's get out of here. My nose is clogging up with the smell of this place," Logan joked as he wrinkled his nose and turned on his heel. Edward and I followed him through the crowd, and out into the dully lit parking lot. Like Forks, the sky was clouded in a thick blanket of grey, fluffy clouds, and only a small amount of sunlight leaked down onto the vampires' perfect pale skin. I quickly glanced around in search of Alex, but I couldn't find her. Luckily, Logan knew where he was going, and led us up to a bright blue mini cooper parked only a few feet away. Alex was sitting in the front seat, her hands clutching at the wheel, her eyes narrowed and fixed straight ahead. With out hesitation, Edward slid into the back seat, and pulled me in as Logan slid into the passenger's seat. Alex didn't wait for the words, but immediately took off out of the parking lot. I cringed momentarily as we pulled recklessly out into the wide-laned street of London.

After fifteen minutes of pure, tensed silence, we finally pulled into a long, winding country road. I could hardly see anything, but Alex was sure of where she was going. We followed the road for a good 10 minutes, then finally, a house met my gaze, and my jaw dropped. The building before us couldn't be a _house_. It was ginormous, to start. I was likely to get lost more than once, I could tell despite the fact that I had yet to go inside. Windows lined at least three stories, and two perfectly shaped oak doors served as the front door. Large stone pillars reached up for the sky, though instead of reaching the sky, they supported the slanting, slate-shingled roof. The whole mansion (that was the only suitable word I could come up with) was made of a dull grey stone, though flecks of silver and gold seemed to shiver in the cold, stony depths.

"Wow…" the words left my mouth before I could stop them, and my cheeks immediately heated and turned a deep crimson. Logan chortled, Edward chuckled, and Alex completely ignored me. Instead, the female headed straight inside, not even bothering to look back at us. Logan, still chucking, led the way inside, though Edward seemed quite at home here. How he knew these people I was unsure, but he obviously knew them.

"Well, this is it. Make yourself at home," Logan told us off-handedly. "Though, we don't have any food, per se," he said as he glanced at me, his topaz eyes dancing lightly. "I'm off to calm Alex. I think I hear her throwing things," he said lightly, as if that happened every day. "There's another cooper in the garage if you need it, and the keys are in the key box by the back door, you know, the usual," Logan informed Edward before he headed off to find Alex.

Letting out a small sigh, I dropped down onto a red velvet couch that adorned the large entrance hall we were still in. My stomach let out yet another unwilling grumble, which Edward didn't miss. Smiling slightly, Edward pulled me off of the couch and towards a large dining room. Long shelves hung from the walls, and antique china dishes decorated the shelves. There was a large, polished oak table in the center of the room, and elegantly carved chairs circled the table.

After the dining room, we entered another long hall way, from which more doors lead. Instead of taking any of these, Edward headed straight towards the end of the hallway, my hand still in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously as I slowly followed Edward towards a door.

"To get you food," Edward informed me with another slight chuckle.


	8. Criticize, Compromise

A/N: FINALLY! Chapter eight! After a looooong break, I finally managed to pull this together! So sorry about how long it took, I swear it'll never happen again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of these lovely characters.

8. Criticize, Compromise

"Alex, please. Why does it bother you so much?" I could tell that Logan was attempting to calm his wife. Yes, I had been rather shocked that Alex was married, and to Logan, of all people. They seemed completely opposite.

"Logan," Alex hissed, her voice filled with pent up anger, "I am 'annoyed' for many reasons, the main one being that she is a bloody mortal!" I flinched as the wall separating Alex and Logan's room from mine shook, and was followed by a loud crash.

"That's Edward's choice. Besides, since when did you care?" Logan seemed put out and sick of Alex's attitude. From their room, I heard a low hiss, and then I felt the springs beside me move as their load was lifted. I grabbed at Edward's hand, but he put a finger to his lips, and instead of allowing me to talk, pressed his cold lips against my neck.

"I'll be right back, I promise. Just go to sleep, Bella," Edward said soothingly, his voice perfect and wonderful as it echoed through my ears. I nodded dumbly as Edward left the room. A few seconds later, I heard the door of Alex and Logan's room being opened, and I could tell Edward had intervened with their argument.

"Edward, stay out of it," I heard Alex say. To me, it was little more than a whisper, but she was speaking in her normal voice in the room. With quiet footsteps, or as quiet as a klutz like me could manage, I entered the long, dark hallway. Logan seemed to have left, though he wasn't lurking in the hallway, as I had expected. The door leading into the room was open the slightest bit, and I immediately ducked behind a large potted plant, my ear right next to the door. Turning my head ever so slightly, I could see into the elaborate room.

The walls were a deep golden color, and all of the furniture was made of rich mahogany. A large, king-size bed seemed to be the center of attention, and a large amour, chest of dressers, and bedside tables accompanied the bed. Like all of the other parts of the house, the room was beautiful. The bedspread seemed to be made of liquid gold, and it rippled in the pooling moonlight. The carpet below was a deep mahogany, matching the real wood splendidly. And then, in the middle of the room, where the two splendid creatures.

In the very center of the room, Alex was standing only inches away from Edward. Her pure topaz eyes seemed to blaze with unadulterated loathing, but I could have sworn I saw another emotion flickering across her angelic, pale face. She was dressed in the same clothes I had seen her in earlier, though there were no surprises there.

As usual, Edward was keeping his cool. His own topaz eyes, which were slowly turning blacker as the days dragged on, met Alex's dead on, only his expression was guarded. He knew better than to let his guard down; that would just be stupid. I watched Edward suck in a deep breath, and his knowing eyes immediately flickered over to the door, and, with a swift motion, he had shut the door the last few inches, blocking my view of the upcoming scene. But that didn't stop me from hearing it all. Instead of leaving, as Edward probably hoped, I just pushed my ear up against the mahogany door, and brushed the hair from my face.

"What is your problem?" I heard Edward asking Alex in a cooled tone. I could easily see his expression; it was one he gave me sometimes, when he was upset with the situation, rather than with me. At least, that was how he put it.

But now, it was Alex's turn to speak. "She's mortal!" Alex hissed for what seemed the millionth time today.

"But that's not all, is it?" Edward shot back. Did Alex know about his power? She had to, if they had been as close of friends as he had made it sound.

"Of course it-" Alex was cut off, by what I wasn't sure, but it was probably some dawning thought. "What? Do you want me to admit it? Well, you aren't getting that satisfaction, Edward Cullen," Alex spat angrily. I could easily imagine her eyes drilling holes through Edward as she glared down at him.

"I just want to know if my predictions are right," Edward said. I could hear the slightest of smiles ringing through his tone.

"Fine then. You want the truth? Well, here it is! I'm in love with you, Edward. Yeah, despite Logan, despite your stupid, ignorant mortal… wife, I love you." I didn't hear any words, but I was pretty sure I knew what was happening. If any time was a time for action, it was now.

I pushed the door open just in time to find Edward breaking Alex's grip. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, and her lips had been pressed against his. Despite the fact that Edward had broken the embrace, I still felt tears welling in my eyes. This was the exact scenario I was worried about: Edward falling in love with some beautiful vampire girl, like Alex.

Unlike Edward, who was apologetically staring at me, Alex was ogling at something over my shoulder.

"Logan, I… I can-"

"Please, Alex. No need to explain. I'll just leave." Logan said. He didn't sound angry, but more saddened and upset. Of course, he had every right to be. His wife had just kissed another man. He had to be feeling the same as I did right now, only times 10. From the sound of it, he and Alex had been together for quite some time.

"Logan, no, why-" Alex was cut off as Logan held up an intimidating hand.

"I heard it from your own lips: you love Edward. I won't interrupt any more."

Alex had opened her mouth to argue, but by that point, Edward was at my side, whisking me off to our room, which was smaller, but just as rich and welcoming. I quickly climbed into bed and stifled a yawn. "What was that about?" I asked as I huddled under the thick comforter and silk sheets. It was rather chilly in the house.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Edward whispered in my ear as he kissed my forehead delicately.

"But you… you kissed her," I stuttered as another yawn parted my lips.

"Please, Bella, don't worry about it. I love you, and only you."

"Edward, you can't honestly mean that!" I protested as I rested my head on my hand and looked over at the perfect immortal sprawled on the bed beside me.

"Bella," Edward said in a tired voice, as he momentarily closed his eyes, probably thinking something up. "I love you, and no one can tear me from your side. Not an old friend, not a new enemy. No one will ever take you from my arms." To re-enforce his words, Edward wrapped his strong, stone arms around my thin torso. I felt like a mouse caught in the tight grasp of a constrictor. Unlike the mouse, I knew Edward wasn't going to kill me.

Letting out a slow, intentionally steady breath, I rested my forehead against Edward's perfect alabaster brow. "Promise?" I whispered, my own eyes meeting his constant gaze.

Edward gingerly pressed his perfectly shaped lips to my own flawed mouth. Taking in a deep breath, I pressed back, forgetting Edward's stupid boundaries. But, as usual, Edward pulled away. Pouting, I watched as Edward rose to flip the lights off. "Its time for you to go to bed," He instructed, a small smile brushing over his faultless features.

"Will you sing for me?" I asked him anxiously as he perched on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair like any good father would. I could feel the slight blush rising over my cheeks as he picked up the familiar tune that we called my Lullaby. In seconds, I was cradled in his arms, fast asleep.

---

I woke up in the morning to the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. Groggily glancing up, I immediately jumped at the closeness of Edward's face to mine. Not that it was a bad thing, just startling. Giggling slightly and flushed bright pink, I nervously glanced from the food to the tray. "For me?" I asked still dazedly. My throat was rough from sleeping with my mouth open, and I was quite sure that my breath smelled horrid.

Edward chuckled at my reaction and seated himself beside me. "No, Bella. I'm going to eat it, because I can," He rolled his eyes as his sarcastic remark saturated through my slow moving brain. With fingers still half asleep, I picked up a silver fork and hesitantly scooped a bite of egg into my mouth. I really shouldn't have worried, because it tasted wonderful. Rolling my eyes, I quickly ate, and finished off the eggs and toast in 15 minutes.

"I don't eat bacon," I informed Edward as I pushed the plate away, only then realizing that I was still in bed. "And couldn't I have at least showered first?" I added as I slowly slid from bed and grabbed my small toiletries bag. Head held high, I stumbled into the hallway, only to realize I had no idea where I was going. Poking my head back into the room, I gave Edward a pleading look.

"Third door on the left," He informed with a small chuckle. I quickly entered the room, and stumbled over the thick purple plush carpet that was beneath my feet. There was no shower, like I was used to, but instead there was a large Jacuzzi, big enough for at least two people. Wrinkling my nose in slight annoyance, I started up the water, which spouted from eight different spouts, one in each corner and side. A strong perfume spread through my nose, as well as the room, as the water gushed hot steam. This might not be so bad… I thought as I hesitantly pulled off my clothes and poked my toe into the water.

It was so hot, I thought I could see my skin bubbling. Letting out a small cry, I pulled back from the water. "Ow…" I muttered as I glanced down at my red toe. Glancing back at the water, then my toe, I took a small step, and plopped into the now bubbly water.

Gasping, my eyes widened as the hot water stung my skin. Third degree burn! My mind screeched as I dunked my head under water and scrubbed my hair quickly. I took only about fifteen minutes to get clean. The water was too hot.

Shivering violently, I stepped from the tub and onto the carpet. After drying off and wrapping my hair up in a towel, I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I finished off by brushing out my hair, then my teeth.

Still shivering, I immediately headed back to the bedroom, where Edward was still seated, though now he was on the phone.

"Well distract them!" he said calmly through the receiver, though his eyes blazed.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked anxiously as I scrambled over to stand by him. Edward held up one daunting finger, and I was immediately silenced.

"Alice," Edward breathed as he placed one hand on his forehead. "This place has to be one of the safest places we could take her. No one knows they are here," Edward insisted. My breath caught in my throat. Alice must have had a vision about me.

"Let me talk to Alice," I demanded as I held out a pruney palm for the phone. Edward violently shook his head. "Edward!" I cried as I threw myself across the bed just as he ran to the other side of the room. Growling in my throat the best I could, I attempted to pluck the phone from his hands. I should have known it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

But, with a sudden mood swing, Edward's face was stone, and he was handing the phone to me.

"Bella?" Alice's anxious voice was on the other line. I let out a small relieved sigh.

"Hey, Alice," I said into the receiver, my voice faint. I knew she could here me, despite the difference in places. "What did you see?" I asked quietly, my eyes distant.

For a second, it seemed as if Alice had hung up. "Alice?" I asked, a bit louder now.

"Yeah, I'm here Bella." I could hear Alice sucking in a deep breath, as though bracing for bad news, which she probably was doing. "Well, I had two different visions," She said quietly. I could hardly hear her. "One relies on Victoria and Felix's choice. That one is… well, brutal, really. The other relies on, well, Alex's choice."

I only listened, willing Alice to explain further. She seemed to read my thoughts, for she did expand on her last comments. "The first one was you… dead." I heard her voice, despite how quiet it was. "The second one is you, as a vampire. Either one is not how we, well, Edward, wants this to end. We have to protect you as best we can."

"I'm safe, Alice, I promise," I whispered back, my eyes wide as I watched Edward, who was pacing back and forth in front of me. I had actually forgotten my current situation, in truth. I had thought of this as one big holiday, despite the fight last night. In a place like this, it was easy to forget the outside world; instead, I lived in a world where there was only me and Edward. Too bad that wasn't true.

"That's not the worst, is it?" I asked as I flinched.

"Of course not," Alice sniffed.

"Then… then what is?" I asked as I took a deep breath, bracing myself.

"They are on their way…" Alice said quietly, unhappily. A small shiver ran up and down my spine. They could easily find our scent, I supposed, if they were at the right airport. But what if they weren't? Would it be just as easy? Shivering again, I collapsed onto the bed. Edward took the phone from my hands, and spoke softly to Alice; I wasn't listening. What if none of Alice's visions were right? I could make my own choice, or Edward could make his own… Letting another small shiver run down my back, I squeezed my eyes closed, willing the whole situation to disappear. But, upon opening my eyes, I found Edward's face only inches from my own. His eyes seemed worried, and I could see the smallest hint of black around the edges of his irises. Glancing down at my hands, I let a small sigh slide through my lips. "Edward…" I started hesitantly, my eyes still not meeting his.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked softly. With one finger he tilted my head up so I was forced to look into his perfect eyes.

"Do you remember that promise you made me?" I asked quietly, my eyes now fixed over his shoulder.

"Which one?" he asked quietly. I could tell he knew which one, but he wasn't going to admit to it.

"You know which one, Edward. The one that involved you changing me after our wedding. Well, the wedding is over, Edward, and I am still mortal," I finished off as defiantly as I could, though that still sounded weak. I was nervous, and butterflies had erupted in my stomach.

"Not now, Bella," Edward said tiredly, his finger dropping from my chin.

" Then when, Edward?" My voice sounded rather hysterical, and not in a good way. I didn't know any other plan that would work, besides killing Victoria and Felix, and that wasn't possible with only three vampires. "Please! They will find us soon, and then I will be dead! Would you rather I die or I live, like you, and with you forever?" I pleaded quietly as I grabbed his hand and kept my eyes locked on his.

"Bella, these things must be thought out," Edward hissed through clenched teeth. "We have no time to think, and no time to act! Right now, all we need is more people," He informed me, his temper flaring. "Now listen to me, please! Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett are flying over as we speak. Since they know exactly where I am, they will be here in a matter of hours. Felix and Victoria, however, haven't the slightest idea where we are, they only have our scent. Is any of this making sense, Bella?" Edward hissed through clenched teeth.

I nodded dumbly, and before I could stop, a question had popped out. "Edward, how do you know them?"

Edward seemed dumb founded my how completely spontaneous my question was. "I guess you have every right to know," He said rather calmly, his face smooth, as though he wasn't raging inside. "You remember that period of time I was away from Carlisle, don't you?" He asked me quietly. I only nodded. "That was when I met Alex," He explained quickly and quietly. "She lived in the states then, and we met up while hunting one day. Logan was with her, but they weren't… together.

"Obviously, Alex fell in love with me. I didn't have the same feelings for her, so I insisted we only stay friends, for our good. She unwillingly agreed, and that was when she married Logan. We, I mean the Cullens, visit them every once and a while. They have only recently moved here, to live in seclusion and have plenty of animals to hunt. Usually there are two or three more vampires around here, but they are in Italy right now," Edward finished off in a tired voice.

"Oh," It was the only proper word I could think of to respond with. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to tell him that I was glad he had never really had a history with Alex, which I could easily do. Maybe he wanted me to be silent, as I was. He surprised me by standing up and offering me a hand. "Where are we going?" I asked tentatively as I took the proffered hand.

"Exploring," He replied with a shrug.

A/N: So there is long awaited chapter eight! Yay me, right? Just, real quickly: I was originally planning on having Edward change Bella, just because it seemed like the best choice. But like Edward says, you really do need to look at the situations from all points. Bella would be really vulnerable during those three to five days, and she could possibly be killed. I found this way much, much easier. Hopefully I will have chapter nine up even sooner!


	9. The Plan

A/N: Wow. Quite a few months... So much for updating every week! So, the beginning is the best part. Its mostly planning, thus the name of the chapter.

9. Planning

Edward interrupted me as I was changing out of the store's blouse and into my long sleeved black shirt. After a swift knock, Edward was standing in the small square room with me, his face only inches from mine. I hastily pulled the shirt down over my pale, flat stomach, embarrassed that he had seen so much skin, though it was hardly any, seeing as my jeans still hugged my hips and my shirt was now on. But either way, it was so embarrassing, seeing how perfect he was, next to my flawed form. A slight tingle ran down my spine as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"We need to get home," He said quietly, his arms momentarily wrapping around my waist. The blouse, which was still in my hands, fluttered to the ground. Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed the shirt before it could touch the dirty floor. "Are you okay?" He asked me quietly, his head ducked to meet my gaze, his liquid topaz eyes so beautiful, so wondrous, so-

"Bella?" Edward asked, shaking my frail shoulder in his big, strong hands. I started back into reality.

"I-I'm ready when you are," I told him quickly, a flush flaring over my cheeks, singeing the very skin. That was always embarrassing: getting lost in those wonderful eyes. Edward nodded, planted a quick kiss on my lips, and pulled open the dressing room door. Outside stood a line of women, all looking at me and Edward, all with their mouths wide open. One old lady seemed to be muttering something about 'untrustworthy teenagers,' and quite a few girls were sending glares my direction. Only then did I realized what they thought had happened back there, and I thought my face was going to burn off, it was so flushed.

Edward, on the other hand, paid them no mind. Instead, he just took my hand and started out of the dressing rooms and into the department store. "What about the blouse?" I mumbled lamely. We'd left it in the dressing room.

Edward looked at me as if I were crazy. "What does a blouse matter when your life is in danger?" He asked lightly, in an almost teasing matter. And yet, his voice was underlain with a harder, more serious edge. I had to give him credit, he did have a point.

With steps faster than I could keep up with, Edward raced to the rental car and hurriedly started it up. I jumped into the passenger's side, my eyes wide at Edward's sudden swiftness, and hurriedly buckled up. "Why are you in such a rush?" I hissed, my eyes locked on my hands. If I were to even look at Edward, I might just melt like butter.

"Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle have reached the house," Edward informed me crisply. By now we were speeding along the interstate over 100 mph.

"Oh." It explained everything; the others reaching the house meant that Victoria and Felix would soon find us, and we still didn't have a plan. But I was quite trusting when it came to the Cullens. They were absolutely trustworthy, and none of them wanted me harmed, not even Rosalie, even if she did still act frosty towards me at times. That triggered another question in my head. "Why didn't Alice, Esme and Rosalie come?" I asked curiously, my eyes meeting Edward's, and then skittering down to my pale hands, folded in my lap.

"Some one has to keep a watch over the house," Edward informed me smoothly, his eyes never leaving the road, his face never dropping that wary expression. He was like a watch-dog on duty, always watching for anything strange, out of the ordinary, or vampiric. I snorted at the idea. Some one had to watch the house? Okay, I could accept that.

"So it will only be you, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle?" I asked in a quiet, frightened voice. I didn't know what they were planning on doing to Felix and Victoria, but I didn't think it would be anything good.

"You're forgetting some one," Edward added, the smallest hint of a smirk on his thin lips. I just stared incredulously. My mind had immediately jumped to Alex, but I didn't think she would fight for my life. Edward took in my expression, and found the mood light enough to laugh quietly. "Other than Alex," He told me with a small glint in his eye.

Understanding flooded through me, and my mouth formed a small 'o'. "Oh." I said quietly, feeling rather stupid for not thinking of him. "Logan…" I noted the obvious, my voice full of a slight shame. How could I have forgotten Logan? The poor guy, I added quietly. I wondered momentarily if he and Alex had worked anything out, but before I could, the car had stopped, and I glanced up, shocked. We had made it back in half the time it had taken; I had hardly been paying attention to Edward's ridiculous driving. He had already parked the car, and was now pulling open my door. With out permission, his cool hands pulled me from the car, causing me to sigh. "I can walk, thanks," I said in exasperation. Her only offered a small smile and set me down, holding on to my own pale hand with his ghostly pale hand.

We had hardly entered the house before two shadows popped up in the dimly lit halls. My whole body tensed, and I looked up, expecting to see the wild appearance of Victoria and the suave Felix. But instead, two other vampires stood before me, and a wave of great relief swept through my body. My shoulders immediately sagged as Emmett and Jasper flanked us, one on each side of me and Edward.

"I can't believe you managed to scare off Alex, Edward," Emmett chortled from beside me, his muscular frame shaking with silent laughter. "I thought she liked you more than that; plus, I didn't think that you were _that_ scary!" He continued on, still shaking with the laughter that now emitted from his lips. Jasper only rolled his eyes, not commenting on the topic. I followed his lead, pressing my lips firmly shut. I had many comments I could make on that topic, but decided against it, since Edward's face was livid. I thought he was going to put his fist in Emmett's face, but he restrained, tersely replying.

"Oh, I thought you would have guessed that…" he said quietly, his eyebrows rising, as if challenging Emmett to go on. It was obvious his brother had accepted the challenge, for Emmett's mouth opened in reply, but he was cut off by another voice, one that was calmer, flowing with authority.

"No point in arguing, Emmett," Carlisle cut in conversationally, his voice light and breezy. I craned my neck around to catch a glance of the blonde doctor walking behind us. He looked serene, as they all did, as if nothing was happening, and this was a stroll in the park. For a split second, I wished I could be as calm as they were. And as if that weren't enough, another voice piped up as we rounded a corner.

"Took you long enough," Alice snorted from her seat at the dining room table. The sight of her filled me with relief. I had definitely missed Alice most of the other Cullens, beside Edward, of course. I trusted her more than any one else (once again besides Edward) and was completely relieved to see her here.

"I thought you weren't coming?" I asked her breathlessly as Edward seated himself beside Alice and pulled me onto his lap. My eyes stared at Alice blankly, then turned to Edward, a slight scoff on my face. "You said she wasn't coming," I dully accused him. I always lacked the right authority when I talked to Edward; he left me completely breathless, making it hard for me to show any emotion besides being dazzled. Even my scoff, carefully composed, sagged as that crooked smile overtook his lips.

"I didn't know Alice was coming," he told me, honesty ringing through every word and even sparkling in his eyes. I examined his immaculately angelic face for a moment, searching for any hint of a lie, but found none, to my own satisfaction.

"She insisted on coming," Jasper said quietly, sarcastically, I noted, from his perch beside Alice. The spiky haired vampire only smiled, flaunting glistening teeth that were razor sharp.

It was then that Carlisle took a seat at the head of the table, and Logan sat to his left, Emmett to his right. Obviously, Carlisle was to head our meeting. He brought all of us to order by clearing his throat. "We need a plan," He stated obviously, his eyes scanning over his sons and daughter, then Logan and me. I, personally, had no ideas, but I was sure that the others were chalk full of them. Instantaneously, five perfect voices all started up, with the exception of Logan. He just sat there, hands folded, eyes downcast, contemplating. I was enchanted as I watched him, his brow puckered, every muscle tensed.

"Chasing them is not an option, Emmett," Carlisle broke through the rumbling and ranting with his calm voice. "But it might end something like you hinted at," He said quietly, his slim, pale fingers forming a steeple on top of the table. "If we cannot work something out, death might be our only choice.

"We can hold them back," Logan informed Carlisle calmly. "I can get us another ally," He informed us quietly. With an approving nod from Carlisle, Logan was off, speeding through hallways. In a few minutes, he returned, some one with him. And not just any some one, Alex. All eyes were fixed on her as she took a seat on the other side of Jasper, and looked to Carlisle, her eyes barely skimming over me. So she was still upset about this mortal thing. Then how had Logan talked her into coming down here? I shook it off as Edward spoke.

"They aren't going to get near Bella if they smell us around," He said quietly, his voice reverberating off of the walls. It was true, I noted quietly, a frown creasing my brow. "So, we need her to be alone, and still set a trap for them," he said confidently. He was right; the idea was so simple, and yet it could easily be over-looked by hunters intent on finding their prey.

"He's right," Jasper piped up, his eyes focused on Carlisle. The others nodded in agreement.

"The problem is, how do we do this?" Alice asked quickly, her words fluid, yet hardly slow enough for me to catch. "I mean, we can't leave Bella alone, but we have to! They could strike faster than they could taunt her and play around with her…" Alice muttered tightly.

"But they won't," I added on. All eyes were on me. "C'mon; I was the reason James is dead. She's not gonna let me off the hook with a sharp pain, then death's sweet embrace," I said with a roll of my eyes. I watched cautiously as a few glances were exchanged. I thought I saw Alex's lips move, but it was too fast for my horrid eyesight to catch. Instead I shrugged it off and waited for a response.

"You can't be sure about that," Edward said, his voice low and twisted with a hint of frustration. "What if they don't draw it out and we can't be her in seconds? What will you do then?" He asked me vehemently, his eyes scorching as they looked down into my own eyes. For a few seconds, I let myself get lost in the depths of his miraculous eyes. They were perfect, like every inch of him. It was only when Carlisle cleared his throat, calling all the attention back to him, did I look up.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly, his face emotionless, his voice nearly monotone. Obviously he had no say in this as of right now.

Alice's eyes took on a blank expression, and her lips drew tight. Her pale face grew incredibly still, and she looked like a perfect statue for a few moments. "They still aren't sure what we are going to do," She said with a sigh.

Carlisle then looked to Edward. He only sat still, his eyes glowering and fixed upon his hands, which were clasped lovingly in mine. He immediately glanced back up again and shook his head. "I can't hear them yet," He said after inhaling deeply.

Carlisle nodded swiftly. "Good," He said quietly, almost darkly. "We have time to prepare."

Those words scared me. "Prepare?" I asked, the panic flaring up in my stomach. Carlisle only nodded.

"If this plan is going to work, we must leave you; that is what they are waiting for, of course."

"B-but… why would you be leaving me?" I heard myself stutter. That was when Alex piped up for the first time.

"I'll tip them off." All eyes turned to her.

"What?" Logan asked incredulously.

"I said, I'll tip them off. I'll tell them I told all of you it was safe to go out for a while, to go hunting. And you all went, of course. They'll believe it," She added breathlessly in a wispy undertone. She was getting many curious looks, from me included. Inhaling deeply, Alex continued on. "I was mad," She explained, her words flowing together, making it hard for me to understand. "I knew how to contact Victoria, so I did. I told her you all were here, and…" She let her head fall into her hands, a gesture that looked so human.

A growl emitted from Edward's throat, and Logan stared amazed at his wife. No one bothered to ask why, for we all knew the answer. She'd wanted me dead.

"But I regret it now," She immediately responded, almost in desperation. "I… I never intended to hurt any one. I guess I was just so caught up in the moment…"

"You could have killed her!" Edward raged, his voice silent but deadly. I cringed away, afraid of what might happen if he got any more upset.

"I know…" Alex whispered quietly, her eyes wide and staring at her hands. "But… but it will work out; I am sure they will trust me," She said confidently. I looked up at Edward, who seemed to be caught between two decisions: trusting her, or not. Finally, the first won.

"Fine," Edward hissed, obviously outraged. "You tell them, we leave, but stay close enough to hear their thoughts. When its time, we spring on them," He announced the plan to every one, who nodded in approval. A relieved smile spread over Alex's full lips, and before any one could say another word, she was up and ready to run.

"I'll go talk to them now, just to speed things up," She informed us, her voice high with excitement. We all nodded, and Edward stood, gently pushing me off of his lap. I sighed quietly, and glanced up at him.

"Going separate ways again," I noted bitterly, my eyes widening as I looked up at his perfect face once more. He only nodded. "I love you…" I whispered quietly, noticing that the room had emptied in half a second.

Edward inhaled deeply. "Bella, I know we will be back to help you but please, try and be careful. I love you too much to loose you." He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I immediately buried my face in his shirt. Inhaling, his scent flared through my body, momentarily cleansing my mind. Oh, I hated him for being so perfect, yet loved him for the exact same reason.

Sighing, Edward broke the embrace. With a swiftness that left me breathless, he leaned down to press his own cold, hard lips against my warmer ones. And then he was off, leaving me alone with Alex.


	10. Triumph

**A/N**: Wow. Chapter ten. Okay, so I just realized that this story will probably only be about twelve chapters long. Sad, I know, but I will have another story out almost immediately seeing as I already started it. And also, sorry about the lack of updating! If it weren't for Jawsies, Alex and Meggie, you all wouldn't even have chapter nine! Thus, I am dedicating this chapter and all chapters to come to me friends above! Sorry for its shortness, I promise a nice, long chapter 11!

10.

I was scared stiff, to be perfectly honest. First off, my fate was in the hands of some vampire I was hardly sure could be trusted. Secondly, the one thing that managed to keep me sane – Edward - was speeding off, in the completely wrong direction, trying to save my life. Not really that comforting. So, I sat in the dining room, a plate of untouched food in front of me, my hands intertwined. One finger absently stroked the cold white scar on my hand, as if the smooth scar tissue was comforting. My eyes stared blankly out of a window, watching as clouds slowly drifted across the horizon. They should be getting here soon, and the thought only scared me further.

Taking a deep, deep breath, I stood and exited the dining room. I couldn't eat, not when I was this nervous. Even the sight of Alex would be comforting right now, but she was leading Felix and Victoria into the trap right now. Sniffing back tears of worry, nervousness, and sadness, I grabbed the TV remote in one pale, shaking hand, and hurriedly flipped the TV on. The sound comforted me, even as I flipped through the channels, finally setting on ABC, which was playing some stupid reality TV show, The Bachelor. It took my mind off of more important things, and allowed my tense muscles to relax.

Finally, I settled down, and, before I knew what was happening, I had dozed off on the couch. I wasn't sure exactly how long it would take for the other vampires to arrive, and the rest was definitely needed.

I think I slept for about an hour, but I couldn't be sure. My sleep had been riddled with horrid dreams, each short, lasting less than a minute, each very, very different. I just remember waking up to a harsh voice.

"Oh, look. She sleeps," It was mocking in obviously feminine. Like Alice and Rosalie's voice, it was soft as velvet, and yet sly as a cat. I shivered awake, weary for only a moment before jumping off of the couch and twirling around to face Victoria and Felix, nearly tripping in the action. I didn't have to act scared, it was genuine. My wide eyes gave most of the cold emotion away, and the goose bumps that dotted my arms gave away the rest.

Both vampires chuckled lightly. They were both menacing, taller than I, and much stronger. I shivered, instinctively, and slowly backed up. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice under control. That was hard, when your life depended upon this very moment.

Victoria looked bemused. "Oh, Miss Swan, I think you know what we, or, I, want. Felix may want to keep you alive, but I definitely don't." Victoria talked slowly, and a small smirk curled over her lips. She lazily stepped forward, from the shadows. "I don't get it. Why do they fight for you? Why would one puny human life matter so much to a vampire?" She asked me lazily. "You aren't outlandishly beautiful; you smell okay, but I would rather just eat you than let you stink the place up," She purred, her eyes, a deep, ebony in color, fixed upon me. "What is it, then?" She asked, her eyes narrowed to curious slits.

Felix nervously danced from one foot to the other behind Victoria. I didn't know if either possessed special traits, as the Cullens did, but I didn't want to find out right now. I just wanted to keep them talking.

"So," I squeaked, nervous of my fate once more, "You think the best way to get revenge is to… to kill me?" I gulped, completely afraid of them.

This question seemed to amuse Victoria. "I, my dear, am simply finishing off something your precious Edward started, so long ago. You remember, right?" She was swift, and in a second, she was by my side, her hand gripping mine, and flipping it over to reveal a pearly white scar. A smirk curled over her lips. "I'm avenging his death. James should never have died. It is, in a sense, all because of you." Her fingers gently traced over my hand. I feared my life, as I had done since the plan had been put in action. Shaking, I waited for her to strike.

It came in a mere second. Her foot struck out in a high kick, hitting me square in the chest. I flew backwards, slamming against the wall. Maybe there were no cameras or mirrors, but it still hurt, worse than the mirrors had. The wall was, after all, pretty hard. The pain seared in both my back and my chest. I inhaled sharply, crying out at the torrent of pain that swirled through my head and blocked my vision. Everything hurt that was above my waist, save my arms.

I wasn't quite sure from where the laughter came. It was horrible, piercing through the pain, and causing me to shudder in fear. Exhaling, I slowly opened my eyes. Victoria was standing right in front of me. Little did she realize, her little game was over. Slowly, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Logan had entered the room. Felix was seized from behind by Jasper and Emmett. He struggled against the two, and soon, he had broken free, swinging at the two vampires, who easily dodged his fists. Victoria was seized by Logan and Carlisle. She shrieked and writhed, trying to get free. She fought with everything she had, but when Alice and Alex entered, and both were outnumbered, they could tell the fight was over.

Edward, on the other hand, lithely hurried to my side. In an instant, he had scooped me up into his arms, and we were rushing from the room. All I could think of was the pain searing through my back. I was only partly conscious, and only slightly aware of anything besides the aching. I moaned as Edward gently placed me on what could only be a bed. His cold fingers gently probed over my head, then down my back. I knew, subconsciously, he was looking for any breaks or cracks or open wounds. My eyes were sealed shut, and my lips were pulled closed in a horrible grimace. "It hurts," I whimpered quietly, my eyes still squeezed shut, but my fingers, weak and pale, felt around for his hand. I found solace in a cool stone hand, which pressed against my hot cheek.

"Everything will be fine, Bella. I promise," Edward whispered as he pressed his cool lips to my forehead. I could hear the slightest trace of a smile in his joyous words.

The plan had worked.


End file.
